


Slave of Circumstance

by Elyxer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyxer/pseuds/Elyxer
Summary: Justin is kidnapped.  What happens when Brian gets caught in the middle?





	1. Chapter 1:  Waking in Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is my new story, and I hope you all like it.  I need to thank my beta, Emily, my inspiration, Alexander, and my graphic artist, Jo, for the beautiful banners.  Many thanks to my guinea pigs (you know who you are) and my regular readers.  


* * *

Justin’s POV  
  
I felt as if I’d been sleeping for days. It was like trying to crawl out of a deep dark well, struggling madly to break the surface of the cold black waters, to see light again. After what seemed like hours, I finally got my eye lids to break apart and slowly open only to be seized by a fear greater than any I’d ever known. I was blind. I tried to lift my arms to rub my eyes in the vain hope that I might bring my sight back, but that was an inefficacious attempt as my brain finally acknowledged that not only was I blind, I was paralyzed as well. Terror. Dark and overwhelming, it seized my heart and I sucked in a deep breath to release my anguish in a scream, only to realize that my voice seemed to fail me as well. I felt my body start to shake violently as I tried to suck enough air into my lungs. I felt the tears sliding down my face and briefly wondered what had I ever done in my life to deserve this?  
  
“Easy boy, calm down. You are safe.”   
  
I heard those words through the fog of fear and desperately clung to that soft velvet voice. I felt a large warm hand slide across my bare chest, up the side of my neck to rest gently on my cheek. A part of me wanted to recoil from that touch, but an even larger part desperately needed the comfort and solace that voice and hand seemed to impart. I turned my head slightly pushing my cheek more firmly against the warmth of that palm as I felt my body slowly still its quaking. I deliriously wanted to ask what was happening to me. I needed to understand, but since I was completely helpless and at the mercy of that voice, I took what relief it offered gratefully.  
  
“Listen to me. Are you listening?”  
  
I nodded my head in little jerking motions still shivering and sniffling.   
  
“That’s a good boy. I need you to calm down for me.”   
  
I felt fingers gently raking through my hair and skimming across my cheeks to remove the tears. I felt a strong desire to listen to that soft voice and believe in those soft caresses against my skin. I jumped slightly as I felt a hot breath against my ear and heard the very softly spoken words, “I need you to trust me.” I had no idea what that meant because my mind was in shards totally scattered.  
Suddenly, the warmth of contact was gone and I tried to follow his movements.  
  
“All you need to know is that I bought you for a very large sum of money, and now you belong to me. As long as you do what you’re told and behave yourself, we’ll get along just fine. Disobey me, and you’ll learn that I can be just as cruel as I can be kind. The choice is yours.”  
  
‘Bought…belong…behave…choice.’ These words seemed to stand out in my mind as I desperately tried to make sense of what I was hearing. I had been sold to this man like a sack of flour. I was just a possession, nothing more than a new toy to be played with and discarded. I felt my body begin shaking again, only this time, I couldn’t decide if it was more fear or anger that caused it. I couldn’t be sold or bought. I was a man, not a fucking object! I struggled with my body violently jerking at whatever held me in this dark hell. I felt something cutting into my wrists and ankles as I bowed my back as much as possible to yank against the injustice that held me captive.  
  
“Calm down, now!”  
  
I heard the menace and determination in that velvet voice. My body immediately obeyed even though my mind screamed, ‘Do something! Anything!’ I felt gentle fingers gliding over my chest and up my neck once again. I wanted to hate that touch. I wanted to scream and shout and fight against what was happening to me. This wasn’t right! I didn’t deserve any of this shit. I wanted to make this unseen abductor realize that I wasn’t going to play his sick, twisted little games. I had a mind of my own and he could just go fuck himself. Unfortunately for my sense of independence, as soon as that palm cupped my cheek, my head turned automatically pressing into the offered warmth like a child seeks approval from a displeased parent.  
  
“I won’t allow you to harm yourself. Any mark on your body will be put there by me, not you. I know you’re scared, but I’ll take care of you.”  
  
I felt soothing fingers rub around whatever held my wrists and whimpered softly as the pain eased just a bit. I felt him release one hand and then a soothing salve was gently being rubbed into my raw skin. I felt tears pool in my eyes again. It would be so much easier to hate this unseen person if he’d act a bit rougher. My mind didn’t know how to process all this tender attention. I realized how very ironic this situation was becoming. All my life I’d desperately sought out something, someone to love me…just me, and here this stranger was treating me with more tenderness than I’d ever known, and he was my tormentor and the cause of all my anxiety.  
  
“I’m going to release your other wrist and your ankles. I’ll help you to the bathroom. Please don’t fight me and make me hurt you. Even if you could over power me, you’d never get out of this cabin. The windows are shatter-proof, the doors have a coded lock, and if you try to put in the wrong code, the air conditioning system releases a gas that’ll knock you out.”  
  
I listened to that velvety voice explain to me the exact circumstances of my captivity as long, strong fingers massaged my wrists. I should fight him. I want to fight him, but some part of my brain wasn’t functioning properly. I was still trying to process everything he’d told me. He’d hurt me if I fight. I couldn’t escape this prison. I was doomed. The only thing I could do wass try to keep my sanity as I attempted to placate my abductor until an opportunity presented itself that might offer me a chance to escape. So, until then, I docilely accepted his ministrations and nodded my head.  
  
“Good boy. I knew you were intelligent and that you’d understand the futility in fighting against circumstances you can’t control. I’m going to remove the gag from your mouth…it’s going to hurt because those fucking idiots used duct tape.”  
  
I heard his words. There were more people involved in this. I felt those strong fingers grip my chin firmly and in the next instant it felt as if half my face had been ripped off. The tears that had constantly been pooling in my eyes ran down my cheeks unheeded as I cried out in pain, happy to see that I still had my voice after all.  
  
“Shhhhhh, it’s over now.”  
  
I felt those fingers gently rubbing across my face taking the intense fire away. I couldn’t seem to stop myself from sobbing as I pushed my face into those fingers needing the contact. Somehow my legs were released from their bonds and I drew my knees upwards curling my body into a tight ball. I felt strong, muscular arms scooping me up, pressing me against a warm hard chest and cradling me like a small child.  
  
“Hey now, I don’t want to lose my little tiger. I just don’t want to feel the scratch of his wrath.”  
  
I felt a hand rubbing against my back, soothing my tense muscles and easing my fears. When was the last time I’d been hugged or held? Being here was really no different than the rest of my life had been. I may not have been held captive in a cabin, but I’d been held captive just the same. My father’s men were always watching, waiting for me to slip up and give them a chance to charge in and scare anyone I might have been able to care about away. In reality, I was just a pathetic, 24 year old, terrified, little virgin fag. After all, my own father hated my very existence so much he’d sold me into slavery. How many nights had I fallen asleep dreaming of being held like this? My arms seemed to have a mind of their own, creeping up slowly to wrap around a solid neck, hugging tightly as I cried for everything I’d been denied. I felt hot breath on my ear again, causing me to shiver and then I heard that voice whispering softly.  
  
“Hush now, little tiger. I’m here and I’ll take care of you. No one is ever going to hurt you again.”  
I really wanted to believe those words…no, I needed to believe those words. Then, I remembered what he’d told me earlier about disobeying him and whispered softly, “You will.”  
  
“No, little tiger. I will punish you when you need it, but it will only hurt for a little while and then it will be over. It won’t be allowed to fester inside you until it rots part of your spirit. I’m going to set that tiger inside you free and watch as he grows into the strong, capable, majestic cat he’s destined to become.”  
  
I was so confused. Those softly whispered words buoyed my spirit more than I cared to admit. I’d never had anyone describe me quite so poetically before, and I liked it. This was just all fucked up. I shouldn’t be enjoying any of it, not the touches, not the whispered words, not the solid warmth of the chest beneath my cheek…none of it. However, this knowledge did nothing to stop the feelings coursing through my body. I wanted to feel special. I wanted someone to take care of me. I just wanted to feel like I wasn’t an utter failure at everything. I squeezed the neck just a bit tighter and felt those lips next to my ear turn up just a bit.  
  
“It’ll be okay, tiger. We’ll get through this together. Now, I’m going to give you a little test. I want you to keep the blindfold on for a little longer. We’ll take it off later, but for now, I want you to keep it on.”  
  
I heard those words and joy sprang eternal in my heart. I wasn’t blind. After a moment, I could actually feel the blindfold on my face and wondered why I didn’t notice that before now. Questions bombarded my brain; why didn’t he want me to see?; was he ugly?; was he lying about where we were?; was it possible for me to get away and he didn’t want me to know?; should I risk making him mad by disobeying?; or should I just go along and let him think he’d won? I was just so happy to know that I could see. “You mean I’m not blind after all?” I felt his body shake as he laughed softly in my ear.  
  
“No tiger, you’re not blind. I’ll remove the blindfold later. If you take it off, I’ll punish you. Do you understand?”  
  
I nodded my head against his shoulder and whispered softly, “What will my punishment be?”  
  
“Already thinking of disobeying me are you? I’ll give you ten strokes with the flogger little tiger. That number increases with each infraction of my rules.”  
  
I swallowed hard wondering if I’d be able to handle ten strokes from a flogger. I didn’t know what that would be like, but I certainly didn’t want to find out. “I’ll be good.”  
  
“That’s my tiger. Come on; let’s get you to the bathroom.”  
I felt him moving, still holding me tightly against his chest. He stopped and let me slide down his body until my feet touched the cold floor. It sent another shiver up my spine as I realized that I was completely naked and had been this entire time. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and ducked my head completely ashamed. I felt him slowly turning me around and a warm hand encircling my cock. I closed my eyes tightly behind the blindfold and wanted to curl up and die. How did he expect me to be able to do anything with him standing so close behind me and holding my cock? My hand covered his and I whispered, “I can do it.”  
  
“I know you can, tiger, but I’m not cleaning up after you should you miss and make a mess…it’s just easier this way. Besides, you need to get used to the idea that your body now belongs to me.”  
  
I needed to piss so badly, but not like this. Unfortunately for me, my body made the decision and I felt intense relief, along with abject humiliation, when I heard the splashing sounds as I emptied my bladder. He never said a word just guided me over to the sink and we washed our hands together with him pressing against my back and his arms around my body guiding the movements of my hands. He pushed me gently out of the small bathroom and scooped me back up into his arms. “I can walk,” I stated defiantly.  
  
“I know you can tiger, but I like holding you.”  
  
Now, why did that send a thrill through my entire body? Why should I care what he likes or wants when I was his prisoner, his bought and paid for little toy, his slave? So, why had those softly spoken words given me such an emotional high? I felt the cool sheets touch my bare back as he gently placed me back on the bed. I felt the dip of the bed as he crawled behind me, pulling me back against his chest.  
  
“I need to get some sleep, tiger. If you feel compelled to disobey me and try to escape, go for it. Hell, you even have the opportunity to kill me as I sleep. This is your one and only chance for escape. You won’t succeed, but I understand the compulsion for you to try. I must warn you that I’m a very light sleeper, so you’d better not hesitate in your actions. You already know the consequences if you try and fail, so the choice is yours.”  
  
I felt him mold his body against my back and realized he was naked too. I wondered if I should give it a shot and try to escape. I knew I couldn’t kill him…he’d done nothing to me to deserve that fate. Hell, he’d been nicer to me than my own father had ever been…well since he found out I was gay. I felt like such a pussy for not doing something, but I wasn’t ready to upset the delicate balance…not just yet. Who was I trying to kid? I was enjoying his attention. Was I so starved for affection that I could possibly be seeing things that weren’t there? I didn’t know, and at the moment, I just didn’t care. I was warm and I felt safe in his arms. That was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep.   



	2. Chapter 2:  Face of God

Justin’s POV  
  
I was drifting in a daze of warmth feeling completely secure. I snuggled against the hard body, but as soon as I felt strong bands tighten around me, fear pierced through my heart, my eyes popped open, my breathing became more and more erratic, and I felt my body start to shake. The fear continued to fester as I was greeted by total darkness. My hands went immediately to my eyes and my fingers came into contact with the silken feel of the blindfold. Just as I was about to rip the offending object off my face, I remembered that I wasn’t supposed to remove it. I remembered the velvet voice, felt the strength and security in the strong arms that held me tight, and remembered the deal I’d made with myself. I let my hands drop and gently ran my fingers over the arms surrounding me feeling the little hairs tickle my fingertips. My fingers explored the hand pressed against my stomach feeling the knuckles and long fingers. In the darkness I was being forced to live in, I could imagine what that hand must look like as I rubbed perfectly shaped finger nails. Slowly, I spread my hand over his taking notice of its larger size and was surprised to feel his fingers move and tangle with mine.  
  
“Hey little tiger, did you sleep well?”  
  
I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard that soft voice. I tried to pull my hand away from his, but he wouldn’t let go of my fingers. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. He’d been awake the whole time. He knew what I’d done. I swallowed hard and whispered, “Yes.” I felt his hand moving, taking mine with it, down my stomach. I sucked in a shocked breath as his fingers moved mine around my aching erection. The heat in my cheeks amplified and I squeezed my eyes shut, completely embarrassed that I was so hard and excited…and he knew it.  
  
“You seem to have a problem, little tiger. I think we can help each other out.”  
  
I felt him moving my hand up and down slowly. My gut clenched because it felt so good, but this had to be wrong. His fingers left mine, moved lower cupping my balls, and squeezed them gently. I couldn’t stop the moan from escaping and I just knew my cheeks were bright red due to my total embarrassment. I felt his hips moving and then it registered in my mind that he was rubbing his hard shaft against my ass cheeks. I felt the wet trail he was leaving and sucked in another deep breath wondering if he was going to relieve me of my virginity. I couldn’t seem to keep my thoughts focused. I pressed my hips back against his and groaned at the exquisite feelings running rampant through my body. I needed to cum so badly. I started stroking myself faster whimpering softly. His hand was there immediately covering my fingers and forcing me to slow my strokes. I groaned my frustration and felt his hot breath against my ear as he chuckled softly.  
  
“Easy, tiger, we are in no hurry. I’m not ready to let you cum just yet, so go slowly or it’ll be over too soon.”  
  
I moaned again and slowed my movements allowing his hand to guide mine. He pulled me back more firmly against his body and I felt his hot mouth latch onto my neck just below my ear. My body was shaking again, but this had nothing to do with fear. I was trying to thrust against my hand and back against his hardness simultaneously. His mouth was sucking and biting at my neck and I couldn’t think. At the moment, I wouldn’t have given a damn if he’d held a knife at my throat, I just wanted to find relief. “Please.” The word was out of my mouth before I realized I was going to say it.  
  
“Please, what? You have to tell me what you want, tiger.”  
  
I gasped and moaned in frustration. I couldn’t tell him what I wanted. He couldn’t know how I was feeling because it was all wrong. I shouldn’t be feeling this way. How could I possibly want these things from a man I’d never seen; a man who’d kidnapped me; a man who was holding me against my will and forcing me to do things I’ve never done. No, he wasn’t forcing me to do anything and that was the problem. I wanted…I needed…FUCK! “I need to cum.”  
  
“Lesson number one, little tiger. You need to worry about pleasing me. You need to concentrate on making sure I get what I want. Let me worry about giving you what you need.”  
  
I had no idea what he was talking about. My body was buzzing with a need unlike anything I’d ever experienced. I felt his hand move again traveling up over my chest and his knuckles brushed softly against my overheated cheek. His tongue licked around the outside of my ear causing my body to shiver violently.  
  
“I want to feel your mouth around my cock, little tiger. I want to watch your lips part as I push inside and feel your tongue discovering each crevice. I want to thrust into your throat and feel it tighten around me. I want you to drain me dry and drink every drop. Can you do that for me?”  
  
My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I just knew it was going to explode. I couldn’t breathe. I’d never done anything like that, though not from lack of wanting or trying. I licked my lips nervously and wondered if he’d be disappointed. What the fuck was I thinking?! Why would it matter if he was disappointed? It did matter. That thought frightened me more than anything that had happened up to this point. It did matter to me what he thought. “I’ve never…I don’t know how.”  
“I’ll teach you all you need to know, tiger.”  
  
I felt him slide away from my body and had to bite back the whimper of disappointment. I felt the bed shaking and waited. I gasped as I felt his hands on my shoulders as he pulled me into a sitting position turning me so that my legs dropped off the side of the bed. I felt his knuckles brush across my cheek again.  
  
“You have been such a good boy, tiger. I’m so proud of how strong you are.”  
  
His words washed over me and I felt such a feeling of joy. He was proud of me. I’d never had anyone say that to me before. I felt tears pool in my eyes again. Why could a perfect stranger be proud of me and tell me how strong I am, when my own father believed me to be a worthless, weak little faggot? I felt his hands on either side of my head gently tilting up. I wanted to see him so badly, but it was probably a good thing that he couldn’t see my eyes. He might be able to read my thoughts, and I’d prefer to keep them to myself. I licked my lips nervously and wondered what he was going to do. I heard a soft moan and wondered what had caused that. I bit my lip for a moment and then licked my lips again.  
  
“Oh little tiger, you are already learning to use your power against me, aren’t you? Open.”  
  
I had no idea what he was talking about but I felt the hot, velvet tip of his cock brush against my lips and parted them automatically. I felt him pushing into my mouth and rubbed my tongue against the invading object hearing the soft gasping sounds he was making, even though a part of me felt he was trying to keep quiet. I tighten my lips and sucked gently drawing him deeper into my mouth as my tongue pressed and slid over and around. I felt his fingers tighten in my hair a bit painfully as he guided my head keeping me from pushing my head down farther. I moaned and sucked harder feeling him sliding in and out of my mouth slowly…it was driving me mad. I’d never felt this way before. I loved the feel of him moving against my tongue. I loved the little sounds he couldn’t hide from me.   
  
“Fuck, tiger. For someone who’s never done this before, you definitely have a talent for it.”  
  
I was smiling. My entire body was tingling. I might be a complete failure in my father’s eyes, but this man thought I was worthy of praise. I wanted to give him as much pleasure as he was giving me. I wanted him to feel as good as I was feeling. I redoubled my efforts with a determination that I hadn’t felt in a very long time. For this brief moment, my life had purpose and I reveled in it. I felt him push against the back of my throat and swallowed hard as I felt myself begin to gag. He didn’t stop but pushed deeper filling my throat. I swallowed harder when I heard his soft moan. He pulled back and thrust forward again hard and fast barely giving me enough time to catch my breath. I felt the wiry little hairs tickling my nose with each forward thrust and swallowed hard trying to make him moan again. His cock seemed to swell inside my mouth as he pulled back and gave a loud groan. The first hot spurt shocked me and I swallowed before realizing exactly what was happening. It was an unusual taste, but nothing horrible and I knew I liked it. I continued to suck and swallow loving the almost gurgling sounds escaping his throat. All too soon, it was over and he pulled out of my mouth.  
  
“Damn, tiger. That was fucking hot.”  
  
I licked my lips again and smiled brightly. I heard him suck in a shocked breath.  
  
“You have a beautiful smile, little tiger.”  
  
His voice sounded different almost as if he were in pain. I wondered if I’d done something wrong. I felt him move and his fingers rub against my cheeks.  
  
“Don’t stop smiling, tiger. It was a very nice smile. I’m going to take off the blindfold now. Close your eyes and when I remove it, open them slowly.”  
  
I smiled at him again and closed my eyes. I swallowed hard wondering what he’d look like and then got angry with myself for caring. I felt the material lifting off my face and sat with my eyes closed tightly.  
  
“Open your eyes, tiger.”  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, and as they focused on his face, I gasped. He was beautiful. He was all my fantasies rolled up into one man. I know my eyes widened in shock, but I couldn’t stop my reaction as I gazed into the most glorious hazel eyes I’d ever seen. I was staring at the face of God. 


	3. Chapter 3:  Where it Began

Brian’s POV  
  
I should have been more prepared for this. I’d seen his eyes in that picture his father showed me, but even after looking into the eyes of that photograph for hours, nothing compared to gazing into the real life thing. I watched his pupils shrink as his eyes adjusted and then noticed them growing large as he gazed up at me with such a look of awe. I reached out and cupped his cheek gently running my thumb across his lips. “I’m so fucked, little tiger.” I lowered my head, licked back and forth across his bottom lip before pushing inside forcefully.  
  
The sounds he was making were driving me a bit insane. His entire body was leaning into me as he surrendered his mouth totally. I slid a hand through his hair and gave a sharp tug pulling his head back and breaking the kiss. His eyes were closed and his mouth was still slightly opened as if he were just waiting for me to kiss him again. I gave another tug on his hair and he moaned softly opening his eyes and looking up at me. As soon as I made contact with those blue orbs, I groaned softly. They were glazed over and seemed to have trouble focusing. He whispered, “Please,” so softly I almost didn’t hear him, but I could see the fire in his eyes. “Fuck, tiger. You will be the death of me.” I pulled him in for another earth shattering kiss enjoying the way his tongue met mine almost shyly. My cock twitched and I moaned into his mouth. How the fuck did I get myself into this mess?  
  
Pulling back, enjoying the way he tried to follow me, whimpering softly as my lips broke contact, my eyes closed allowing the rampant emotional feelings to settle. I rested my forehead against his and desperately tried to calm my racing heart and the erratic puffing of my breath. He tentatively raised a hand to my face and traced my lips with his fingertips. There was such a look of wonder in his eyes and I just wanted to draw him inside myself and keep him safe from all harm. A surge of unbridled rage ripped through my body as I thought about anyone, especially a father, hurting this glorious creature. When I felt his hand start to tremble, I engulfed it in mine placing little kisses on his palm. Disbelief that this could be happening overtook my senses. I promised myself…never again. His free hand moved up my back and across my shoulders sending shivers of desire through my entire body. He was so innocent; so trusting; so giving; how could anyone not appreciate that?  
  
“You are so beautiful.”   
  
I heard those softly spoken words and literally had to bite my lip to keep from arguing with him. I wasn’t beautiful…he was beautiful. I was damaged goods, completely unlovable. I brought only pain and despair…nothing good about me at all. I must have voiced my opinions out loud because I felt him stiffen and his expression changed from erotic wonder to shocked amazement. I honestly don’t know what I said to him, but he was determined to make it right.  
  
“I’ll take care of you.”  
  
I almost laughed. My little tiger was going to keep me safe. That was my job, and why the hell would he even care about someone like me? “My brave and ferocious, little tiger.”  
  
I gathered him into my arms and moved us back onto the bed holding him tightly to my chest. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair and wondered how the hell I was going to get us out of this mess. I couldn’t believe this had all started just three days ago with a simple, mistaken phone call.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I heard my cell ringing and sighed. What part of “for emergencies only” can’t my friends comprehend? I yanked the phone out of my chest pocket, expecting to hear Mikey’s voice asking if I would come to the diner. “Yeah”   
  
“My name is Craig Taylor. I was given this number and told you were the best in the business.”  
  
“Of course I’m the best” I smirked, even though I knew this man couldn’t see me. “You were told right, what can I do for you?”  
  
“I have a job for you; can you come to my office tomorrow?”  
  
“Where and when?”   
  
“Taylor Enterprises, Incorporated in Los Angeles, California, be here at 4pm tomorrow”  
  
I immediately researched this man’s company on the internet and was impressed, to say the least. This could easily be a multi-million dollar account.   
  
“Cynthia, book me a flight to LA for tomorrow.”   
  
I continued researching the company and took extensive notes. I wanted to be able to talk to this man about his company. I took my notes, the flight information, and went home to pack.  
  
At exactly 3:55pm the next day, I walked into Taylor Towers and headed for the elevator. I had studied all my notes and thought I was prepared for anything. This account was as good as mine. I stepped off the elevator and headed towards the receptionist’s desk. An attractive red head looked up and smiled.  
  
“Are you Mr. Taylor’s 4 o’clock appointment?”  
  
“Yes, that would be me.”   
  
“Go right in, he’s waiting on you.”  
  
I walked into a very lavishly decorated office and saw an older gentleman, sitting behind a huge mahogany desk.   
  
“Have a seat, you’re right on time. I like that.”  
  
I sat down across from him and said; “Thank you Mr. Taylor. I’m glad you’re taking the time to talk to me.”  
  
“Let’s forget the pleasantries, shall we? I have a problem and I’ve been assured that you’re the man to handle it for me.”  
  
I gave the man my most confident, winning smile. “I’ll do my best.”  
  
He handed me a picture and I couldn’t contain the gasp that escaped as I admired the youthful face staring up at me. He was beautiful. I got lost for a second in those amazing blue eyes and shook my head to clear the sexual fog that was clouding my mind. I shifted on the chair trying to relieve the pressure as evidence of my attraction to the boy was becoming more and more blatant.  
  
“Here’s a high school picture of my 24 year old faggot son. I don’t know how he wound up the way he did…probably got it from his mother. At least she had the decency to die, so she never knew how worthless the pup she whelped turned out to be.”   
  
I couldn’t take my eyes off the face in that picture. Here I thought I’d had a fucked up childhood. As I listened to this kid’s father go on and on, I knew I had to try and save him. I’d go along with the charade long enough to get the boy away from this homophobic prick. Before I’d finished formulating a plan, I opened my mouth and said, “I’ll do it.”  
  
“Good, this is going to be how things work if you want your money. You will arrive at my private cabin tomorrow at noon. Just to ensure that I’m getting my money’s worth; there are security cameras throughout the cabin. You will straighten my son out or you will make sure he disappears, either way is fine with me.”  
  
Holy shit! This man was fucking crazy. How the hell was I supposed to help the kid if I was being watched by security cameras? I shook my head. “You may want to forget about those cameras. I’m going to fuck your son, you know? Are you sure you want to watch that?” I had to try something because I didn’t want him to be able to watch my every move.  
  
Craig grimaced and looked at me like I was some sort of slime he needed to wipe off the bottom of his shoe. “I’m sure I’ll manage. This must be handled now because my wife is pregnant. I can’t have my son’s disgusting lifestyle rubbing off on the baby, now can I? There is a room reserved for you at my favorite place, and tomorrow, my man will drive you up to the cabin. Just remember, if you fuck me over, I’ll kill you.” He pushed a button and the door to the office immediately opened allowing a very muscular man entrance.  
  
I swallowed hard, nodded my head, stood and followed the man who’d just entered the office I’d have to call Cynthia and make excuses for my absence. I also needed to cover my ass because this Taylor fucker was nuts. The only good thing about this situation so far was that he’d at least gotten me a decent place to stay. As we pulled up in front of the hotel, I was informed that I’d better be ready to go at 8am sharp, if I knew what was good for me.  
  
I spent a very restless night dreaming of amazingly deep blue eyes and was up and waiting for the car way before 8am. The drive was long, silent, and boring, but at least it gave me a chance to make some plans. I just had to be careful or I’d get myself and the kid killed. When we pulled up in front of a very luxurious cabin, I was handed a set of keys before exiting the car, and the driver honked the horn. I watched as another man left the cabin and got into the car. Taking a quick look around before fumbling through the keys trying to find the correct one that would unlock the cabin door, I gave myself a mental pep talk. As soon as I entered the cabin, the phone started ringing. I rushed inside and lifted the phone from its cradle. “Yeah?”  
  
“I see you made it. The codes to unlock the doors from the inside are on the desk. I suggest you memorize them and throw away the paper. There’s plenty of food in the kitchen, a footlocker with everything I was told you’d need is in the den, and my men are never far away. I’ll check in regularly. Oh, and remember, I’m watching you. The little fairy is in the bedroom. I made sure my men gave him the faggot special.”  
  
I heard the click as the call ended and dropped the phone back into its cradle and headed into the bedroom. Opening the door slowly and taking a look inside, I literally had to bite my lip to keep from crying out in shock and horror. I reached out and grabbed the bed post to steady myself, because my eyes were no longer seeing the beautiful blonde boy tied spread eagle, blind folded, and gagged lying on the bed in front of me. My mind was transported fifteen years into the past.   
  
It was Damien on the bed. I could see his image flashing through my mind like a video on fast forward. He was laughing; he was cooking; he was walking to meet me; he was smiling brightly; he was moaning softly; he was whispering in my ear; he was begging me to fuck him harder; he was crying; he was asking me questions; he loved me unconditionally.  
  
I doubled over pressing a hand against my mouth feeling the bile rising and wondering if I was going to lose what little food I’d consumed. As I felt wave after wave nausea assault me, I stumbled and staggered toward the bathroom hoping I’d be able to make it before losing control. I entered the little room and immediately fell to my knees hugging the porcelain bowl. This was completely fucked up. Why was I remembering all this shit now? It had been years since I’d allowed myself to even think of Damien, and in those brief dark moments when his image had haunted my memory, I’d fought with every ounce of strength to beat it back into oblivion. It was the only way I could survive. I couldn’t remember. I couldn’t relive that day. I wouldn’t.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4: Spanking

 

Brian’s POV  
  
Chapter 4: Spanking  
  
I instinctively tightened my arms around the blond trying to force those horrific memories to the back of my mind where they belong. It wasn’t this kid’s fault that seeing him bound up brought things to the surface that I thought I’d vanquished years ago. I couldn’t afford to get distracted. I had to keep my mind focused on the problem at hand, coming up with a plan to get us both the fuck out of this mess.   
  
I felt the boy’s wet cock gently rubbing against my thigh. I knew he needed to come but I wasn’t ready to allow that. I’d done a bit of exploring before the kid had regained consciousness, and the footlocker held some items I needed. “I’ll be right back, little tiger. Be a good boy and don’t touch yourself. Remember, I’m always watching.”  
  
I heard his strangled little moan of frustration as I slid off the bed and headed for the den. I found the items I needed and quickly returned to the blond. As soon as I walked into the room, I knew he’d disobeyed me. I could tell by the way his eyes grew large and his breathing hitched. He’d been a very naughty boy, and this worked into my plans perfectly. “You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you, little tiger?”  
  
I watched as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he tried to avoid looking into my eyes. “Look at me.” I knew my voice sounded harsher than I intended by the speed at which his head whipped around so his eyes could seek out mine. He looked scared and ashamed. “Since you couldn’t follow my simple instructions, I’m going to sit here while you show me what you were doing in my absence, then I’m going to punish you for your disobedience.”  
  
I heard the little whimper as his cheeks turned an even brighter shade of pink. I watched his eyelids droop and bottom lip quiver. “Keep your eyes open and on me at all times. Now, show me what you did while I was out of the room.”  
  
His body seemed to be humming with sexual tension as his eyes met mine once again. The blush traveled from his cheeks, down his neck, across his chest, and even covered his stomach. It was the most erotic thing I’d ever seen. He was struggling so valiantly to control his embarrassment, his fear, and his need for release.  
  
“I can’t.”  
  
All his emotions were present in those two words. The slight tremor in his voice, the way his breath stuttered, and the almost pleading look in his blue eyes all told of his inner battle. I refused to allow him to get away with his disobedience, so I leaned down and took his hand in mine, moving it slowly to his leaking cock. “You can, and you will, little tiger.”  
  
The blond’s nostrils flared with his attempt to suck enough air into his lungs. I heard the gasp and the whimper he made as I curled his fingers around his achingly hard shaft. In a very soft voice, I whispered, “Show me, little tiger. I want to see you pleasure yourself.”  
  
The blue eyes staring into mine widened. His hand slowly moved up and down, and the full-body blush deepened a few shades. He seemed to get redder and redder with each movement of his hand, and I couldn’t resist licking my lips. “That’s it, little tiger. Moan for me.”  
  
“Oh God.”  
  
I watched as he averted his eyes and quickly made contact with mine time and time again. His hand moved with more assurance as he fought to keep those blue orbs locked with mine. His hips lifted off the bed as he thrust into his hand. It was so fucking hot I thought I was going to come just from watching. “Don’t come.”  
  
“Oh, please let me come. I need it so bad. P-please.”  
  
The kid was almost in tears and his body was writhing across the sheets as he desperately sought relief. Damn he was exquisite. “Stop.”  
I heard his soft cry as he let his hand drop from his engorged flesh. I watched as a tear slid down his cheek right before he clamped his eyes shut tightly as if he was trying to block out the world. I had to touch him. Reaching down and cupping his cheek, I swiped my thumb across his cheek to wipe away the tear. “That was so fucking hot. I’m so proud of you. Are you going to be my brave little tiger and take your punishment?”  
  
His adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed hard a few times, finally opening his eyes to meet my gaze. I watched the emotions play through his eyes as he tried to decide how to answer the question. He seemed to be searching for something in my eyes. His chest expanded as he took a deep breath, obviously finding what he’d been seeking.  
  
“I’ll be brave.”  
  
I smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling his body up onto my lap. I hugged him tightly and breathed into his ear, “I know you’re brave, my little tiger. I promise to give you what you need.” I felt him shiver slightly and placed a kiss on his brow. “I want you to bend over my knees.”  
  
His face blushed again but he nodded his head with a determination I was proud to witness. He moved off my lap and draped his body across my knees. He had a perfect ass. My hand slid over the twin globes slowly feeling the softness as I imagined what it was going to feel like to bury my cock deep inside this work of art. Placing the lube and butt plug I’d retrieved from the footlocker on the bed beside me, I felt his cock twitch against my inner thigh as I flicked open the bottle of lube. I gently pried apart his cheeks and squirted a generous amount of the slick liquid directly on his puckered hole. His gasp of surprise made me smile as I carefully pressed a finger against his entrance.  
  
I enjoyed the moans emanating from his throat as I gently finger fucked his virgin hole. He was squirming across my lap and trying to meet my thrusting fingers with thrusts of his own. He was so sensuous, just watching him was causing my cock to twitch and swell, pressing more firmly against his hip. Damn this kid was going to make me shoot like a rutting teenager on a first date.  
  
He groaned as I pulled my fingers free and quickly lubed up the plug. I pressed it against his twitching hole. “Take a deep breath and relax little tiger.” He sucked air into his lung and released it with a loud moan of pleasure as I pushed the plug into place. I continued to caress his cheeks as he squirmed adjusting to the feeling of being stretched. “It’s time.”  
  
I raised my hand and brought it down on his squirming bottom with a resounding smack. His movements stilled immediately and he gasped in shock.  
  
“Ooooooh, God!”  
  
I ran my hand over the bright red handprint feeling the heat beneath my fingers. I gave his other cheek a nice smack, and his hips lifted as if he were trying to meet my hand.  
  
“Uuurgh, yesssss.”  
  
He was fantastic. His body was moving on my lap like a well-orchestrated play with my hand as the director giving him his marks. I continued to rain smacks down on his squirming ass making sure to hit the base of the plug every once in awhile. Soon his moans turned to sobs, but his body was still moving to meet each smack of my hand. I ran my free hand beneath his chest and tweaked a nipple, giving it a sharp pinch.  
  
“Oooooh fuuuuck!”  
  
I alternated between smacking his bright red ass and pinching his nipples until he was in such a state of rapture that he couldn’t decide if he should cry out in pain or moan in pleasure. I was so close myself that I groaned, “Come for me.” I felt his entire body stiffen and then shudder as a warm wetness spread across my thighs. That’s all it took to send me over the edge rocking my hips up as I gently rubbed his quivering cheeks. “Fuck, tiger!”   
  
My own body was shaking with the power of my orgasm and I couldn’t seem to catch my breath. A thought slammed into my mind. I hadn’t felt this way since Damien. No, that wasn’t right, because as much as I’d enjoyed my time with Damien, I’d never come close to what I was feeling right now. I was terrified. I couldn’t stop the thoughts from clouding my mind.  
  
*Flashback to College*  
  
I walked across the stage and took my diploma from the dean. This should have been the happiest day of my life, but I felt like shit. Damien and I had a huge fight last night, and I said some things that I had no business saying. Even so, I was hurt that he’d missed my graduation ceremony. Still, I had to find him and apologize for being such an asshole. After all, we’d been together for three years and he’d taught me everything I know about BDSM. As his Dom, I should have known better than to make fun of his feelings for me, but I was just so damn nervous about giving my speech, and he was such a demanding little sub, not that I’m complaining about that. I’d lost my temper and told him to go find himself another Dom, one who had nothing better to do than cater to his whining. I was such a fucking shit!  
  
I owed Damien so much. He’d taken me under his wing, taught me a whole new lifestyle, and supported me through everything. It didn’t matter to me that he was almost nine years older because he was still fucking hot. In the beginning, I’d felt weird about him showering me with gifts like designer clothes, trips to exotic places during school breaks, expensive dinners at only the finest restaurants. He even purchased a Jeep for me to drive. Every time I’d told him to stop, he’d laugh and reply, “Well, if you’d go that extra step and make me your slave, then you’d have control of all my money anyway, so what harm does it do for me to give you things?”  
  
After awhile, I’d stopped fighting him every time he gave me a gift, and to my surprise, we were happy. He was a great sub. Hell, he had this knack for knowing what I wanted even before I did, and he never denied me anything in the sexual part of our relationship. To be honest, he never denied me anything at all. I’d never known that kind of devotion and it terrified me. So, I have him to thank for teaching me to be a Dom and for cultivating my tastes for the finer things in life.   
  
As soon as the ceremonies were over, I raced over to Damien’s. I needed to make up for being such a fucking prick to him. I used my key and let myself in figuring he was out. I had planned to do something special for him, so I ran up the steps toward the bedroom. I wanted to get everything prepared before he got home. I swung the bedroom door open and heard an anguished scream. I had no idea that it was actually me screaming, because the only thing I could comprehend was my beautiful Damien tied naked, spread eagle, blind folded, and gagged on the bed, and he wasn’t breathing!   
  
“NOOO! Damien, you fucking shit, what have you done?”

I didn’t comprehend that I was sobbing as I untied his hands and pulled him close to my chest. What had I done to him? If I hadn’t been such a fucking self-centered asshole, my beautiful Damien would still be alive. I rocked back and forth, gently pushing the hair out of his eyes and staring at the bright red marks around his slender neck. “I’m so f-fucking sorry, Damien.”


	5. Chapter 5:  It Reminds Me

Justin’s POV

“I know you’re brave, my little tiger. I promise to give you what you need. Now I want you to bend over my knees.”

My body was on fire. Tears pooled in my eyes. Limbs were quaking uncontrollably. Skin prickled with unconcealed anticipation. I’d never felt such an all-consuming, searing need.   This was surely going to kill me. I took a deep breath and looked into beautiful hazel eyes before giving a quick nod of my head. How hard could it be?

Moving quickly before I had a chance to really think about what was happening, I slid off his lap, turned, waited on him to slide to the corner edge of the bed, and bent over his knees…my head inches from the floor. I gripped his shin, pressing my forehead against the soft warm skin, and closed my eyes tightly. At the first soft touch of his fingers against my quivering cheeks, my lungs expand, demanding more air immediately. I struggled to suck enough air through my nose because I couldn’t stop biting my lip. The noises that were filling the room sounded desperate and needy to my ears. I’d never heard anything like it, and was quite shocked to realize that I was the cause.

There was a sharp click, which could only be the sound of him opening the lube.  I licked my lips before pulling the lower one back into my mouth and biting down. Wiggling slightly, I felt his long fingers parting my cheeks.   “Ssss uuuh.” It was the only sound in the room as cold liquid splashed against my hot entrance. My hips bucked and I hugged his leg tighter. Oh my God! His finger was pressing against my virgin hole. 

Surely he wasn’t going to do that! My eyes popped open as I felt his finger pushing inside me. I knew it was going to hurt and I was expecting it to be an unbearable pain. When I felt the burning ache as his finger pressed deeper, I whimpered softly, surprised that while it hurt, I liked it. How fucking depraved was I?

Each movement of his finger caused my aching cock to jerk and twitch against his inner thigh. There was a loud roaring sound in my ears that had to be caused by the blood surging through my veins. My mouth was gaping open and I could no longer distinguish between my breaths and the sounds that were rumbling up from my chest. I pressed my open mouth against his leg, whimpering softly as I pushed my hips upward to meet his thrusting finger.

I wanted to cry when I felt his fingers pull out. My head moved from side to side, rubbing my nose against his leg trying to deny the empty loneliness that I was left feeling. Sharp panting breaths penetrated my mind as I vainly pushed my hips upwards begging for something I didn’t understand. I was ready to beg him. Anything, I’d do anything if he’d just make this all-consuming fire go away. My heart stopped when I felt something pressing against my hole. I couldn’t breathe.

“Take a deep breath and relax, little tiger. It’s time.”

I struggled to fill my lungs only to release the air in a loud moan as I felt something pushing into me. “Oooooh.” The slight pinch, the constant burn, and the all powerful urge to find release, they all converged at that spot where his hand was gently rubbing against my quivering skin causing my body to throb with some unknown emotion.

The first stinging slap landed on my left cheek and I froze. My foggy brain couldn’t decide if it was pain or pleasure that was emanating from that first blow because it sent a zap straight to my leaking cock. “Ooooooh, God!” His hand was soothing the slight sting by gently rubbing against my skin. The next blow came and I was flying into a million pieces. Everything was shrinking around me, and all I was aware of was how hard I was and how badly I needed to come. “Uuuurgh, yesssss.” My hips were moving upwards to meet his hand. I wanted more.

The blows came more rapidly and my mind struggled to keep up with all the sensations. Every once in a while I’d feel the object buried deep inside me move and shift and I couldn’t keep from arching up higher. I felt the burning pinch at my nipple and groaned loudly, “Oooooh, fuuuuck!” My entire world was his hand slapping against my ass, his fingers pinching and pulling on my nipple, and my cock rubbing against his thigh. I couldn’t handle it. It wasn’t the pain that made me start to sob; it was the whole situation of being caught on a wave of pleasure so intense that I had no way of dealing with it.

“Come for me.”

Those words sent a force through my entire body so strong that I screamed out my pleasure. I pressed my open mouth firmly against his leg in a vain attempt to mute the noises I couldn’t control. My orgasm seemed to go on and on as I jerked uncontrollably against his legs. My vision seemed to go dim and the only things that registered in my awareness were the hiccupping breaths stuttering through my lips and the tears streaming unheeded down my cheeks.

“Fuck, tiger!”

I was aware of his body shaking, and even through the hazy fog controlling my mind, I felt such a sense of accomplishment. I’d given him that pleasure just as he’d given me mine. I was responsible for the tremors running through his body.

Suddenly, I felt the object being pulled from my body even as muscles clamped down in a valiant attempt to keep it inside me. Gentle hands were smoothing across my over-heated flesh and I was floating on a wave of pure euphoria. I couldn’t seem to stop crying, but it wasn’t because I was in pain…far from it. Sure, my ass was stinging and sore, but that was so minute in comparison to the blissful sexual haze, I didn’t even give it a second thought.

Strong arms pulled me up and pressed me against a very comforting chest. Little sniffles escaped as I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck. Pressing my nose against his skin, I inhaled deeply loving his scent and what it did to my already overly stimulated senses. Safe. That was the predominant feeling invading my muddled brain…I was safe. I’m not sure how much time passed as he held me tightly in his arms, but it seemed like a very long time. Then I felt his lips brushing against my temple, sending another shiver through my body as he talked to me in hushed tones.

“I’m so proud of you, tiger. I have to confess this really wasn’t a punishment…it was more of an erotic spanking. If this had been a punishment, you wouldn’t have been allowed to come, and it would have had a completely different feel to it. I know you’ll be able to handle a real punishment, you can handle anything.”

Each word seemed to fill me with such a sense of warmth and pride. I’d never had anyone tell me the things he was telling me. He made me feel special…like I really mattered. As that revelation sank into my psyche, my crying took on a new meaning. I was crying for all those years I’d felt worthless and unlovable, for all the times I’d heard my father tell me I’d never be anything but a weak little faggot, for all the wasted years living in a black hole void of any emotional contact. His arms tightened around me and he started rocking gently.

“Sshhhh, it’s going to be okay. Tell me what has you so upset, little tiger. I know this reaction can’t be from a little spanking.”

I felt his fingers sliding through my hair, and sobbed louder. I should hate this man. He’d bought me like a piece of meat, but that fact didn’t really upset me because at least he’d seen something in me worth paying for. He wanted me around. The most important thing registering at the moment was the fact that I liked how he made me feel. I needed the feeling of his arms around me holding me tightly, the words he whispered in my ear, and the things he did that seemed to show he was going to take care of me. He was offering me something I’d never had before…the promise of never being alone. I took a deep breath and answered his question in a very soft voice, “I’ve never felt these things before and I’m not sure what it all means. I’m almost afraid it’s all a dream.”

Brian’s POV

Those softly spoken words hit me in the gut with the power of a sledge hammer. How fucked up must this kid’s life have been?   This coming at me right after the memories of Damien was almost too much for me to handle. Was I ready to take on the responsibility of taking care of this kid? Hell, I wasn’t sure I had what it took to do this anymore. I’d failed Damien miserably and I just wasn’t sure I could handle being put in a position to fail like that again, but here I was. At the moment, I didn’t have too many choices. I was older and wiser than when I’d been with Damien, and this kid did things to me that even Damien hadn’t been able to accomplish. Fuck it! The most important thing was to get us out of this mess alive, and I’d do that by any means necessary.

I rubbed my cheek against his hair and chuckled softly, “It’s no dream, tiger.” I heard his little sigh of contentment as he snuggled even closer to my body. This kid was enough to make a saint turn bad, and I was definitely no saint. “I’m going to get some cream that will take the sting out a bit and ensure you’re not too sore tomorrow.” I felt his arms clutch around me tighter and heard the soft whimper.

“No, please.”

I brushed the hair back off his forehead and tilted his head up, forcing him to look into my eyes. I needed to see what was going on behind those blue pools. “What’s wrong? I’m not leaving you. I’m just going to get something to help you.” I watched as the color in his cheeks brightened, he licked his lips nervously, and whispered in a broken voice.

“I-I like it. It reminds me.”

I couldn’t stop the smile from taking over my face. Here I’d thought he was having some sort of separation anxiety and the little minx just liked feeling the after effects of his spanking. “Well in that case, I guess we’ll forgo the cream this time, but you won’t always get your way, little tiger.” My fucking heart almost stopped beating when I saw the smile that spread across his face. I don’t think I’ve ever known what pure joy looked like, but I just saw it in his eyes, on his face, and in that amazing smile. This kid was going to fucking kill me.

“Thank you.”

Damn, he was amazing. Kidnapped, held against his will, and forced to submit to his kidnapper’s will, and still he thanks me. I have never been a violent man. My childhood and subsequent events in my life pretty much turned me off violence permanently. However, at this very moment, I wanted to rip Craig Taylor’s fucking heart out and feed it to him. What had that bastard done to this boy? I’ll play your little game, Taylor. I’ll follow your fucking rules, for now. I’ll even subject this kid to things on your behalf, but I won’t break him. My arms tightened reflexively as I turned my eyes and looked directly into the video camera. You sit up there in your high and mighty house and look down on us, but know this you fucking prick, some way, some how, I’ll make you pay for this.  



	6. Chapter 6:  Prove You're Worthy

  
Author's notes:

 

* * *

Brian’s POV  
  
It really came as no surprise to me how quickly he fell asleep. After settling him on the bed and covering him up, I watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. His face looked so angelic with that small, satisfied smile curving his lips upwards. I was lost in thought trying to decide how I was going to get us out of this mess as I gently rubbed his cheek.  
  
The ringing of the phone brought me out of my reverie and started a simmering rage coiling in my gut. That would be the kid’s fucking father calling to voice his displeasure with my methods. I think it’s time to test the waters a bit. I quickly made my way into the main room and grabbed the phone, snapping, “What do you want?”  
  
There was a slight hesitation on the other end of the line before Craig growled, “You better watch that tone with me boy. You better remember who you’re dealing with here.”  
  
I wondered how much I could get away with and how far I could push this man. “I think you need to do some rethinking, Craig”. I made sure to put just enough menacing sarcasm on his name to seem threatening. “You seem to be forgetting who you are dealing with. I’m not your son, and I’m not the least bit intimidated by you. After all, since you were given my number, you are well aware of the crowd of people I hang out with, now aren’t you?” I was bluffing, but I certainly hoped it paid off.  
  
After another hesitation, Craig sneered, “I don’t give a fuck who you hang out with. I paid you to do a job and you damn well better start doing it. I want to see you beat him!”  
  
I flinched hearing the pure hatred in this man’s voice for his only son. “I don’t give a fuck what you want to see. If you want me to beat him, I’ll beat him, but not in front of your fucking cameras for you to jerk off to.”  
  
“You’ll do whatever the fuck I tell you to do…and like it.”  
  
It was now or never, so I decided to go for broke. “Let me tell you something, Mr. Craig Taylor. I made a few calls before I came to your quaint little cabin, and I told a few of my friends who I was working for and that I’d be checking in daily. Now, if I don’t check in, you’ll be getting a little visit from some very nasty people. You, on the other hand, don’t even know my real name, so I’d stop and think about things like that if I were you. I’ll do the job I was hired to do, but I’ll do it my way.”  
  
There was another pause on the other end of the line and then a curt voice barked, “Fine. Just get it done.” The click and subsequent dial tone were the only things I could hear above my rapid heartbeat. I closed my eyes and took a few steadying breaths. I’d won that little battle. I knew I was going to have to beat the kid and it didn’t set well with me at all. I definitely wasn’t doing it inside the cabin so Craig could watch. I started gathering the needed equipment and made a pile on the end of the sofa. Now, all I had to do was figure out a way to present this to the kid so I didn’t lose what little trust he had in me.  
  
Justin’s POV  
  
I was awakened by gentle fingers rubbing against my cheek, and the smell of chicken. My eyes popped open as I realized I was starving. I must have shown my eagerness to get some food, because I heard the low timber of his laugh, and found myself craving it almost as much as his touch.  
  
“Easy, little tiger. I promise you’ll get to eat.”  
  
My eyes eagerly scanned the large platter sitting on his lap and I must have licked my lips, because I heard another chuckle. There were pieces of chicken, squares of cheese, chunks of melon, and slices of bread. I turned my head and smiled, but I made no move to touch anything. He said I’d get to eat, so I wasn’t worried, but my stomach decided to make it known that I was hungry. I watched in complete fascination as long fingers picked up a piece of chicken and slowly brought it to my lips. I opened my mouth and he pushed the meat inside along with one of his fingers. I pushed my tongue against his finger licking and gently sucking until he slowly pulled it free. Then I was able to happily chew the chicken, but I just wasn’t sure which taste was more prominent…the food or him.  
  
“Ready for more?”  
  
I nodded my head enthusiastically and gave him a brilliant smile. His fingers guided a piece of the melon into my mouth, and I moaned around his fingers as I sucked the juice off his skin. He continued to feed me in this fashion until the platter was completely empty. I was embarrassed by the amount of food I’d eaten and felt the heat flood my face. I heard another soft chuckle as his hand cupped my chin and forced my face up until I met his eyes.  
  
“I knew you were hungry, little tiger.”  
  
I gazed into his eyes and felt ashamed. He hadn’t eaten anything. “You didn’t have anything.”  
  
“I ate while you were asleep.”  
  
I smiled again, feeling a lot better knowing that he’d eaten and slid as close to him as I could get. I rubbed my cheek against his shoulder and sighed in contented pleasure.  
  
“I see my name for you fits in more ways than one. You are a strong tiger, but I like it when you purr for me.”  
  
I blushed again, but I purred for him and was rewarded with another chuckle. I felt those long, strong fingers comb through my hair, and I can honestly say that I’d never been so happy in my life. There was something about this man that beckoned me and I wanted nothing more than to make him smile. I really didn’t care what circumstances brought us together, and I refused to agonize over it. I made up my mind to do whatever I could to make him happy and hope that he’d keep me. I didn’t want to go back to my life. It hadn’t been much of a life anyway, more like an existence. He’d brought me to life.  
  
“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”  
  
I smiled brightly up at him hoping he could see the pleasure and contentment he brought to me before moving to slide off the bed. I followed him into the bathroom and waited as he started the water. My eyes devoured every inch of his naked flesh as I watched the muscles ripple with each movement. It seemed as if my fingers ached with the need to touch him. I have never felt anything to compare to the feelings that erupt inside my body whenever he was near.  
  
“In you go.”  
  
I nodded and stepped into the shower, moving directly under the hot spray sighing as the water cascaded over my body relieving some of the little aches that I hadn’t even realized were there. I felt him move in behind me, and his soapy hands ran over my skin in gentle strokes. How can I explain the care he took in washing every inch of my body? The way he pulled my body back against his and held me close as his hands moved slowly, almost as if he were memorizing the very texture of my skin. I leaned back into his strength, relaxing completely and allowing him total access. It just felt natural, like I’d been doing it my whole life…like I belonged…like I was owned…by him. Normally, I’d scoff at anything even remotely resembling these thoughts, but now, I didn’t find anything strange at all in the way I was thinking or feeling.  
  
“You’re purring again, little tiger.”  
  
I heard the amusement in his voice and wiggled back against him as I laughed softly. He rewarded me with a soft chuckle and a gently slap on my hip.  
  
“None of that right now, we have to get you clean.”  
  
I turned around and pressed my body against his, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest. I rubbed my cheek against his skin as his scent permeated my senses. My eyes closed and I enjoyed the feel of his hands and body. If there was a heaven, I’d found it.  
  
“I want you to do something for me.”  
  
I didn’t even let him finish his sentence before I was sliding down his body to kneel in front of him. I pressed my face against his hardness and enjoyed the feeling of it against my cheek. It was like I was a kid and had been offered an ice cream cone. I couldn’t wait to get my first taste. My tongue snaked out with a mind of its own licking the entire length before I sucked the tip into my mouth with a satisfied groan. I already knew his taste and my entire body reacted to it. I felt his fingers grip my hair, and moaned again as he guided my head’s movements. Yes. This was the feeling I craved…being taken, being possessed, being owned, being cared for…home.  
  
“Oh fuck!”  
  
I heard his cry as he filled my mouth. I swallowed and sucked like a greedy leech living off his essence. I finally allowed him to slip free and gazed up into his face. This was my reward, seeing the pleasure I gave him mirrored in his facial expressions and in his eyes. The little smile that curved on his lips made my heart expand with adoration and pride. I was extremely proud of the fact that I could put that smile on his handsome face. He pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms tightly around my body before kissing me gently…almost reverently. I surrendered my mouth to him with a moan of joy.  
  
“Thank you, little tiger. It wasn’t what I was going to ask for, but it was a wonderful surprise.”  
  
I pressed closer to his body and smiled in contentment.  
  
“Let’s get you out and dried off.”  
  
I nodded against his chest and moved out of his embrace reluctantly exiting the shower as he turned of the water. I quickly grabbed a towel, turning and wrapping it around his waist as soon as he stepped out of the shower. I wanted so badly to give him back a small amount of the pleasure he gave to me. He chuckled again softly and ran his fingers through my wet hair before grabbing another towel and making quick work of drying my body thoroughly.  
  
“As I was saying, I want you to do something for me. I know it will be hard and scary, but I know you’re strong enough to do it.”  
  
His words caused an inkling of fear to creep into my belly, but at the same time made me feel so proud. He believed in me. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. “I’ll try.”  
  
He nodded his head and his expression changed to one mixed with what I can only describe as regret. “I want to flog you, and watch your body’s reaction. I want to make you fly.”  
  
I swallowed hard as the images invaded my mind, but I refused to give into the fear of the unknown. I knew he’d never hurt me. I don’t know how I knew this…I just did. After a few seconds, I nodded my head. “For you, I’ll do it for you.”  
  
He led me out of the bathroom and into the main living area of the cabin. I felt the fear slowly creeping up my spine, but I wouldn’t disappoint his faith in me. I waited as he picked up a pair of handcuff and locked one of the links around my right wrist. He picked up a bundle off the sofa, took the free handcuff link, and led me toward the door. I felt the heat rising as I realized he was going to take me outside and I was completely naked. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, but I was naked. I must have resisted his pull.  
  
“It’ll be all right.”  
  
I nodded my head and allowed him to pull me through the door. It was a bright day and I had to squint to give my eyes time to focus. I felt leaves and mulch beneath my bare feet and looked beyond him to see a large tree with many low hanging branches. Once again, the fear invaded my senses more urgently than before. I slowly followed his lead, swallowing down my panic and forcing myself to trust in him. 


	7. Chapter 7:  Flogging Perfect

Justin’s POV  
  
Each step that brought me closer to that tree seemed to take an eternity. The wind felt cool against my skin. My heart was pounding so hard that I knew it would fly right out of my chest at any moment. Could I do this? What if he was wrong? What if I wasn’t strong enough? Would he send me away? I felt a pain wrench my heart, not from fear of the upcoming flogging, but from a fear that I’d somehow disappoint him so dismally he’d want to get rid of me.  
  
The walk toward the tree caused an oppressive weight and a sense of impending danger to settle on my shoulders, causing them to droop under the invisible load. I stopped a few paces from my intended destination knowing I couldn’t go back. I had nothing to go back to. As fucked up as the situation had begun, it was still the best thing that could have happened to me. I was resolved to accept my fate, no matter what. Forcing my shoulders back and straightening my spine, I looked toward the tree with a new determination.  
  
“Come here, tiger.”  
  
I looked into his hazel eyes and felt a jolt of strength and purpose rocket through my body. I would do this. If he wanted me to do this, then I could do it for him. I would make him proud. My feet started moving with a will all their own as I made my way to him never breaking eye contact. I was staring into his eyes so intently that I didn’t notice when he raised my arms and wrapped them around a low hanging branch until I felt the cool metal of the handcuffs locking my wrists together. I felt the slow burning tingle of my skin as his palms slid down my arms, over my shoulders, and down my chest.  
  
“I’m so proud of you, my brave little tiger.”  
  
There was something about those words, spoken in that soft, sexy voice that did things to my heart rate and breathing patterns. Those words strengthened and focused my resolve to do whatever I could to make sure this man was always proud of me. “I can do this.”  
  
“I know you can. You are one of the strongest people I’ve ever met.”  
  
I felt like a balloon that his words were filling almost to the bursting point. Warm breath caressed my ear as his hands roamed freely over my body staking his claim on every inch of my skin. I reveled in the feelings igniting along my nerve endings as I leaned back against his chest tilting my head and offering my neck to his questing mouth. Hearing his breath hitch made it clear that I was having as much of an effect on him as he was on me. Another rush of intense feeling flowed through my body. When I felt satiny lips brushing against my exposed neck and heard the soft moan, I once again felt that surge of adrenaline zap through my body.  
  
I felt a bit disoriented when the heat from his body was no longer pressed against my back. The cool air hit me and sent a shock through my system and I couldn’t stop the moan that escaped. Apprehension coiled in my stomach and I tried to keep my breathing under control. I was so turned on which surprised me considering what was about to happen. My eyes drifted shut and my entire being focused on the man walking around behind me. I heard the leaves and mulch crunching beneath his feet and I could visualize him in my mind.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“Yes,” I answered in a breathy whisper. There was a faint swish of something moving through the air right before tiny fingers of fire kissed my back. I couldn’t help but jerk forward slightly, my mouth falling open as all of the air rushed from my lungs in an almost silent huff of exhalation. A moment that seemed to last an eternity passed while I tried to suck the breath back into my chest before that quiet swish and then the searing hot kiss of leather tormented my already sensitized skin again. This time I couldn’t help but let a groan escape from my lips, though the pain wasn’t as bad as I’d imagined it would be. My legs felt weak and a quick glance told me that they were shaking, hardly strong enough to hold my weight without the tight grip that I was exerting on the branch. My heart pounded in my chest, fear and pain grappling at my senses as sweat formed a sheen over my skin, causing my body to shiver with anticipation.  
  
My eyes remained tightly shut and my hips jerked in small thrust-like movements. I was so hard, so needy, and so helpless. That’s where most of my discomfort was originating, not from my back. The blows were coming faster, but each strike served to push me higher and higher towards some seemingly unattainable goal. It was as if each stroke of the flogger’s fingers was translated by my hazy and lust-filled consciousness to represent my captor’s touch against the overly sensitive skin of my back. Thoughts were rioting incoherently through my mind as I desperately tried to regain some emotional stability. My world had become nothing more than rough shallow breaths, an aching sexual need demanding satisfaction, and the sharp crack of leather meeting damp shivering skin.  
  
I no longer dreaded or feared the touch of the flogger’s fingers. Instead, I arched my back pushing myself towards each stroke with the overwhelming knowledge that those blistering strips of leather were the only things that could bring me the sexual gratification I so desperately desired. Suddenly I became aware of the wetness on my cheeks and realized it had nothing to do with pain. I was crying because my body needed something so intensely, something I instinctively knew that only my tormentor could give me. “Oh, please, please, please.”  
  
Brian’s POV  
  
Those softly spoken words caused an ache in my chest, as the painful longing they held mirrored itself there, while simultaneously filling me with a rush of excitement making me rock hard in seconds. The undulations of his body becoming a hypnotic dance drawing me closer and closer the way a moth is drawn towards the flame. I was mesmerized by the strips of leather landing on the smooth, pale skin fanning out in ever differing patterns leaving pink marks that grew darker with each consecutive strike.   
  
Before I knew exactly what was happening, I was standing directly behind him, wrapping my arms around his shaking body, and rubbing the leather flogger across his chest, letting the strips hang down between his legs. I bent pressing my face into the crook of his neck and my senses were immediately assaulted. Pulling his newly warmed back against my bare chest and feeling the heat radiate through my entire body, I watched as his hips thrust helplessly into the leather fringe. I drew a deep breath becoming slightly heady with the mixture of my shampoo, my body wash, and his musky scent swirling together.  
  
I don’t think I’ve ever felt such an all-consuming need in my life. He was perfection personified. The sounds he was making seemingly unconsciously actually made my cock twitch with each helpless, whimpering noise emitting from deep within his chest. I never expected him to fly so soon, but my little tiger was soaring and I tightened my arms around him thrusting my hips against his warm, pink ass cheeks causing him to grunt as the towel scraped across his sensitive skin. He reacted almost violently to each touch and caress. Then it happened. My heart actually stopped beating at the softly spoken plea.   
  
“Ohhhhh, please. Please, Master, please.”  
  
No one had called me Master since Damien, and I never felt this overwhelming sense of possessiveness with him. I fumbled in my haste to unlock the cuffs quickly and turned him around to face me. I looked down into those dazed blue eyes seeing his need radiating brightly and captured his lips in a brutal kiss, swallowing his moans as he rubbed his body against mine in a cat-like fashion.  
  
Luckily, I had remembered to bring the necessary supplies along. After all, one could never tell when they’d come in handy. A small voice in the back of my mind kept repeating, “He’s a virgin,” over and over, but at the moment, I just didn’t care. He was mine. I was going to possess him, body and soul. I wanted him to feel my possession for days and know who he belonged to. I’d just have to make it up to him later, but right now, I was going to take what was rightfully mine.  
  
I pushed him roughly down onto the blanket I’d spread out earlier, watching as he landed on his back, his legs spreading and falling open in a silent offering. His entire body was flushed as he gazed up at me with those pleading eyes. He had no idea what he was asking for; he just knew he needed something that I could give him. My hands shook as I removed the towel with a flick of my wrist, flung it to the ground, and tore open the condom, sheathing my aching cock before dropping to my knees between his legs.  
  
My lubed fingers sought and found his hole shoving inside hard and rough. I watched his eyes roll back and heard the low moan that was ripped from his throat. He didn’t even try to move away from my fingers. It was almost like he had no energy or will to fight, so he just accepted anything I was willing to offer gratefully. I pulled my fingers out lying down on his chest grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking his head back so I could bite his neck before growling, “Tell me you belong to me. I want to hear you say it.”  
  
The sounds coming from his parted lips changed in volume and pitch as I continued to suck and bite along his collar bone. I pressed my latex covered hardness against him grinding lasciviously. I needed to hear him acknowledge my right to take his body and claim it. I licked my way to his ear and gasped softly, “Tell me, tiger. Tell me you’re mine.”  
  
“Yes. Fuck, yes, Master. I’m yours.”  
  
He’d said it again. Master. My chest felt like it exploded and my cock got harder, if that was even a possibility at this point. I rocked back on my knees grabbing his legs, shoving them up over my shoulders, looking into his wide trusting eyes, and pressing into him with one hard thrust. His scream reached my ears as if from a great distance, but it was enough to still my movements. I gently rubbed his stomach murmuring words I didn’t even understand and waited for him to relax before pressing forward again. His closed eyes, gaping mouth, clutching fists, and pliant body burned a picture of lust, need, and desire into my brain. Yes! He was mine.  
  
I started thrusting deep and hard with only one goal in mind…to brand his psyche with my possession, insuring that he’d never doubt who owned him. My voice sounded rough as I groaned, “You’re mine, little tiger. Now, come for me.”  
  
I gripped his leaking hardness a bit roughly, running my thumb across the tip before pumping in time with my thrusts. His mouth opened wider and a loud wail reverberated from his chest as spurt after spurt shot from his quaking body. His muscles clamped around me in violent spasms and after two more hard thrusts I exploded.  
  
Since my legs no longer seemed to have the strength to hold my weight, I collapsed weakly onto his chest gasping for breath. I felt his hands run over my shoulders and his fingers tangle in my hair as he held me tightly against him. I could still feel the tremors racing though his body or maybe I was the one trembling. I felt the rumble of his laughter against my cheek before I heard it. I lifted my head to smile up at my beautiful boy amazed that he wasn’t angry by the rough way I’d handled him, especially since he was a virgin. “What’s so funny, tiger?”  
  
He met my gaze and gasped softly, “Now I know what fucking is.”


	8. Chapter 8:  Give and Take

Justin’s POV  
  
I opened my eyes and gazed up at the man who was holding me tightly even though he seemed to be sleeping soundly. The smile that was ever present on my lips these days grew wider as the events from the previous day trickled through my consciousness. He’d been so gentle with me afterwards, acting like I was a fragile piece of glass that would shatter with very little effort. As soon as his strength had returned, he’d helped me back to the cabin, and put me straight into bed. I could still feel his hands gently rubbing the cream over my back, buttocks, and thighs. I recalled his softly spoken words.  
  
"I’m so proud of you, tiger. So very proud of my brave boy."  
  
How was it possible that in such a very short time my entire world seemed wrapped around this man’s happiness? The only thing that I could be completely sure about at this point was the fact that I’d do almost anything to see him smile. He’d given me more in the last few days than anyone had given me my entire life, and I never wanted to go back to that non-existence. For the first time in my life, I felt like I had a purpose. I was valued…maybe even cherished, and I loved it.   
  
I’d called him Master, hoping to show him my willingness to please, my desire to comply with his wishes, and my eagerness to give myself to him completely. I wanted him to know that I’d stopped thinking of him as my captor, he’d come to mean so much more to me. Now, I wasn’t living in fear of what would happen to me, if I’d be killed or worse. Now, the only fear that really terrified me was the thought of him losing interest in me and walking away. I felt him jerk slightly and then he mumbled something that I couldn’t quite understand. My arms tightened around him as he started to struggle in his sleep and when he spoke again, I could understand him perfectly.  
  
"I love you, Damien. I’ll always love you."  
  
My heart stopped beating for a moment then started slamming against my chest as I desperately tried to suck air into lungs that no longer seemed to function. If he already had someone in his life, what did that mean for me? My father’s words echoed around in my head, so I pressed my face into his chest, tightened my arms around his body, and silently begged for something or someone to make this work out for me. I couldn’t help wondering how I was supposed to go back to my life now that I knew what I was missing. I must have made some noise because his arms were suddenly holding me tighter, and I heard that soft, sexy voice that could always reach into my very soul.  
  
"Hey, tiger, what’s wrong?"  
  
I couldn’t answer him. I was afraid to question him because I didn’t want to hear him tell me about this other man that he loved. My heart was beating so hard that I could hear the rush of blood pounding through my veins, and all I could do was shake my head against his chest.  
  
"I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s wrong."  
  
There was no way I was going to turn into some clinging little wuss, act like the wilting little flower, or play the damsel in distress, so I put on my brightest smile, raised my head, and looked into his beautiful eyes. "Nothing’s wrong. I was wondering if you were hungry, because I could fix you something to eat."  
  
I watched as a lazy smile curved on his lips.  
  
"You want to cook for me?"  
  
I couldn’t help but return his smile and whisper a bit self-consciously, "I’d love to cook for you." The next thing I knew, I felt a sharp sting as he slapped my ass.  
  
"Then go to it, tiger."  
  
I crawled off the bed and headed toward the kitchen. As I made my way through the cabin the only thing going through my mind was the that I hoped I could cook whatever he had in the kitchen.  
  
Brian’s POV  
  
I watched him walk across the room heading towards the kitchen and couldn’t help but smile. He’d come a long way from the scared little kid tied to the bed. He held his head high and didn’t even try to hide his nakedness from me. Instead, he gave a playful wiggle of his ass when he turned and saw I was watching him. The cocky little shit.  
  
Rubbing the back of my neck, I sat up and followed him into the kitchen, taking a seat to watch him moving around familiarizing himself with the contents of each cabinet and the fridge. I found that I was enjoying watching him move around the kitchen, which was a bit of a shocker for me as I’d never really been into the domestic scene at all. There was just something so different about him.  
  
I took a deep breath and realized that I was going to have to do something to get us both out of this mess. After thinking it through, I finally decided on a plan of action. I just hoped that Craig was the greedy bastard I had him figured for, or my plan was dead in the water. Now was as good a time as any to see if this would work, so I got up and headed into the living room to make the call.  
  
The phone only rang twice before I heard his voice, "Taylor, and this better be good."  
  
"Well that depends on your definition of good."  
  
I heard his disgusted grunt, "What the hell do you want at this time of the morning?"  
  
"I’ve come up with a plan to take care of your problem."  
  
There was immediate interest in his voice as he asked, "Oh, and what might that be?"  
  
"I’ve decided to buy the boy off you."  
  
There was a rustling noise on the line. "Just what makes you think he’s for sale, and even if he were, why would I sell him to you?"  
  
"Because you’re a businessman and you’d never look a gift horse in the mouth."  
  
Another grunt could be heard. "Explain."  
  
"Well, I’ve decided to turn your little problem into a profit for me. After much consideration, I think I’ll just train him as a sex slave."  
  
I heard another faint rustle and then he growled, "Just how does that take care of my little problem?"  
  
"I’ll see to it that he’s taken far away from you and you’ll never be bothered with him again."  
  
Craig cleared his throat. "Well it seems to me that I’ve invested a lot in this little venture already. I’d have to have at least a hundred grand to break even."  
  
My mind immediately started calculating. "Done."  
  
There was definite surprise in Craig’s voice as he said, "I’ll also need proof that you’re going to turn him into a sex slave."  
  
"Exactly what kind of proof are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, I’ve been around and in my experience all sex slaves are branded by their owners, so I want you to brand him."  
  
"I don’t want him branded. That mars his skin."  
  
Craig gave a disgusted grunt. "I’m not interested in what you want. I’m telling you the terms of the agreement. If you don’t like my terms, then pack up and leave immediately. I no longer have any use for your services. I’ll just let my men take care of the little faggot which is probably what I should have done in the first place, but I listened to well meaning friends who felt I shouldn’t be involved in another faggot killing."  
  
"Fine. You have my word I’ll brand him. Now, how do you want to conclude our business dealings?"  
  
I heard a chuckle. "I don’t want your word. I want to watch you brand him. As soon as that’s done, you can transfer the funds into my personal account and then I want you both to disappear from my life."  
  
Fuck. I wasn’t planning on all these conditions and I definitely didn’t want to brand the boy. Unfortunately, I really couldn’t see a way around any of this at the moment. "Fine. I’ll let you know when the branding is going to take place as soon as I have everything set up on my end. I need to get the funds in order."  
  
"You do that." I heard the click as Craig disconnected the call.  
  
I turned and saw Justin standing over the stove softly humming some song I’m sure I’ve never heard. He looked happy. Well maybe happy was too strong a word. He looked content or just resigned to his fate. How the fuck was I going to explain to him that I needed to brand him. My stomach actually gave a lurch at the thought of applying hot metal to his delicate skin.  
  
A branding was supposed to be something very personal and special between two people, not something forced on them by outside forces. It had to be done, this much I knew, but I didn’t want to lose what I’d found with this boy. For the first time in a very long time, I felt sick at the thought of losing someone. I’d promised myself that I’d never be in this position again…not after Damien, but here I was stuck smack in the middle of something that seemed unbelievable even to me.  
  
I continued to watch the boy for a few minutes until his head turned, our eyes meeting for a second and he gave me the brightest smile I’ve ever seen. It lit up the entire cabin. Even though my mind was in turmoil over events that were to come, I couldn’t keep from returning his smile.  
  
Justin’s POV  
  
I knew something was wrong as soon as he came back into the kitchen and sat down. There wasn’t much in the fridge but I was able to throw together a couple of omelets. Since there was only one chair at the little table, I put his plate in front of him and sat on a cushion I’d placed on the floor at his feet, my plate balanced on my knee. I really didn’t mind sitting on the floor at all because I could lean back against his leg and I liked the contact.  
  
After we finished eating, I picked up the dishes and took them into the kitchen and quickly put everything back in order. I enjoyed cooking for him. It was a nice feeling to know that I could do things for him that made him happy and gave him pleasure. I walked slowly back over to the table noticing that he hadn’t moved and was staring off into space. I moved the cushion between his legs and knelt, running my hands up his thighs.   
  
His head slowly turned and his gaze met mine. I saw something in his eyes that resembled pain and briefly wondered what had him so worried. Whatever it was, I was determined to make him feel better. I leaned in and started kissing a path up the inside of his thigh and felt his fingers gently stroking my hair.  
  
"What are you doing, tiger?"  
  
I answered him by flicking my tongue across the tip of his erection a few times before sucking it into my mouth with a loud moan. I felt his fingers tighten in my hair a bit painfully.  
  
"Oh fuck. That’s amazing."  
  
I heard the soft moan behind his words and moved my head up and down with more determination. This I could give him. Regardless of the circumstances we were in, I could always give him this, and I liked knowing that. I moved my hands higher gently gripping his dick as I continued my slow movements.   
  
His taste was assaulting my senses and I loved the feel of him pushing into my throat. I relaxed and swallowed around his hardness as he slowly pumped deeper and deeper. This was something I was learning that I loved very much. I enjoyed giving control to him and letting him manipulate my body to satisfy his desires. Each gasp and moan that I heard resonated to my very core. I think I could come just from listening to him.  
  
I swirled my tongue, sucked and swallowed in rhythm to his thrusts, and moved my hips in time with his, feeling my cock rub against his lower leg. All the sensations mixed together and pushed me closer to the explosion that only he was able to give me. I mumbled around him and the next thing I know, he’s pulled my head up and away from his erection holding me so I can’t finish what I’d started. I looked pleadingly into his eyes and whispered, "Please, Master.  
  
I heard his growl and my head was shoved down a little roughly, but I didn’t mind at all as I accepted him back into my mouth and throat with a moan of pure pleasure. He seemed to have a renewed energy and shoved deeper with each surge of his hips. It wasn’t long until I felt that tingle begin and knew I wouldn’t last much longer.   
  
He moved his leg more firmly between my thighs and gave another hard thrust into my mouth. I actually saw stars dancing behind my closed eyelids as my body erupted at the same moment I felt the first hot splash on the back of my throat. I swallowed as best I could while trying to make it through yet another intense orgasm. Long before I was ready to release him, he pulled free of my greedy lips and laughed softly.  
  
"I really needed that, tiger."  
  
I smiled brightly up at him as he pulled me up and cradled me on his lap. I rubbed my cheek against his shoulder as I felt his arms squeezing me tightly.  
  
"We have to talk."


	9. Chapter 9:  Do or Die

Justin’s POV  
  
Something in the tone of his voice seemed to freeze my heart as it skipped quite a few beats while I gazed into his haunted eyes. This was going to be bad and I wanted to cry, but I wouldn’t give in to those feelings. As impossible as it seemed at the moment, if this was to be the end, then I’d handle it like a man. I smiled and schooled my features to the best of my ability, trying to hide the utter devastation that I was feeling at being rejected and cast aside. “So, let’s talk.”  
  
I watched his throat move in small convulsive motions as he swallowed hard before starting. “There are some things I need to tell you about why you’re here, and why I’m here. You see, I haven’t been completely honest with you.”  
  
I closed my eyes for just a moment to make sure I wouldn’t lose control. Finally, I opened my eyes and met his gaze once again raising my hand to cup his cheek when I saw the pain in his hazel eyes. At least I could comfort myself knowing that he wasn’t finding it easy to tell me it was over which in some small way made me feel better. “Okay.”  
  
He sounded as lost and alone as I was feeling at the moment as he spoke. “Your father hired me to “fix” you. He didn’t want a gay son, so my job was to scare you straight,” he swallowed hard and looked into my eyes with an expression so forlorn it tore at my heart, “or kill you.”  
  
I sucked in a shocked breath as I felt a pain slam into my heart. It was like a sledgehammer crushing my chest. I knew my father was ashamed of me, but he actually wanted me dead. My head was moving from side to side as I tried to understand what he was saying. This couldn’t be happening. He was hired to kill me. My body started shaking and I honestly couldn’t figure out if it was fear, anger, or desolation that was the cause of it. I should be terrified. This man just told me he had to kill me, because obviously he hadn’t “scared me straight.” Images of my life filtered through my mind, and I knew he was telling the truth. My father wasn’t just ashamed of me, he hated my very existence.  
  
As I stared into those haunted hazel eyes, I felt a sense of panic slowly flow through my body. It all made perfect sense, now. This man had been hired to “fix” me, and since he knew it was impossible to fix me, he went into this knowing he’d have to kill me. So, this entire thing had just been his way of appeasing his guilt. Well, if he thought I was just going to roll over and die, he definitely had another think coming.  
  
I’m not sure which of us was more surprised when my fist connected with his jaw, but I felt a sudden rush of pride in my ability to fight when I saw the blood he was wiping from the corner of his mouth.  
  
“What the fuck?! Have you lost your fucking mind?!”  
  
I quickly followed with another punch and felt intense satisfaction at his grunt of pain as I watched him fall backwards over the chair. “You son-of-a-bitch! This whole time you were just waiting to find the right moment to kill me! What? Did you think by telling me your little sob story that I’d make it easy for you? Were you hoping I’d just kill myself and save you the trouble?”  
  
Watching him struggle to his feet, I quickly surveyed the room for anything I could use as a weapon. “Would you stop for a fucking minute! I never planned on killing you.”  
  
The adrenaline was racing through my body and my heart was pounding. I had to figure out a way to get out of this alive. My only objective was survival by any means necessary.  
  
“Did you hear me? I never planned on killing you!”  
  
My chest was heaving with the effort to draw oxygen into my lungs, but his words finally registered in some part of my brain. “Then why?”  
  
He made another swipe across his mouth wiping the blood away and slowly shook his head. “I don’t know. I just saw your picture and heard what your own father planned to do to you, and I just couldn’t walk away. I thought I could buy some time and figure out a way to get you out of here alive.”  
  
“Why would a hired killer all of a sudden have a conscience?”  
  
“I’m not a killer! Do I fucking look like a killer to you?”  
  
I shook my head still angry and upset over this whole mess. “How the fuck should I know? It’s not like I spent my days lazing around the pool with hired assassins.”  
  
He raised his hands in a sign of surrender. “Just hear me out.”  
  
Something in his voice finally got through to me and I stopped searching for a weapon and looked into his eyes. “Just don’t make any sudden moves.”  
  
He lowered his voice whispering so low I almost couldn’t hear his words. “Right. Listen, I got a phone call from your father asking for a meeting. I’m in advertising, so I thought he wanted me to design a campaign for him. When I got to his office he started telling me all about you and what he expected me to do. I knew if I told him he’d made a mistake he’d call in the right guy who in all probability would kill you, so I took the job thinking I could get you out of this mess. Then, I wound up here in this cabin with all these cameras and I did the best that I could do to keep us both alive.”  
  
My body felt completely weak as the adrenaline drained all my strength. I slowly sank to the floor and shook my head. “I knew he was disappointed in me, but I never expected him to try and kill me.”  
  
I watched as he slowly walked towards me with his hands still up. He sat down on the floor next to me. “I don’t know what to say to you, except I’m on your side.”  
  
Maybe it was the fact that I was just so physically drained, or maybe it was the intensity of all the emotions I’d been experiencing, but I suddenly didn’t feel like being strong anymore, so I turned and pressed my body against his and hugged him tightly. I felt his arms wrap around my shaking form and heard that soft sexy voice whispering in my ear. “It’ll be alright, tiger. We’ll get through this together.”  
  
As strange as it might seem, I felt completely safe in his arms. It was difficult to believe just moments before I was fighting him thinking he was going to kill me, and now I was finding comfort in his arms. I’d hit him! The guilt crashed in around me and I started shaking more. “I’m so sorry.” I pulled back and my hands immediately went to his face…his beautiful face. There was no blood but his lip was swollen and I could already see the evidence of a bruise starting. I gently kissed his lips. “I’m so sorry I hit you.”  
  
“It’s not the first time I’ve been hit, tiger. I’m fine.” He smiled and winked at me. “Remind me to never piss you off again. You pack a pretty good punch for a little guy.”  
  
I shook my head and actually chuckled. “Yeah, well it’s amazing what you can do when you’re fighting for your life.”  
  
His eyes clouded over and he gave a little nod of his head. “I haven’t told you everything.”  
  
I stiffened against his side for a moment. What more could there be to tell? “Tell me.”  
  
“I talked to your father and offered to buy you from him, but he needs proof that you’ll never resurface and bother him again.”  
  
My heart was still beating pretty fast and his words chilled me to the bone. “What kind of proof?”  
  
He looked into my eyes for a moment. “I told him I was going to turn you into a sex slave, so he wants me to brand you.”  
  
“I don’t understand. What has that got to do with anything?”  
  
“It seems your father thinks all sex slaves should be branded by their owners, and to ensure that I’m serious about taking you as a sex slave, I have to brand you in front of the cameras so he can watch.”  
  
Horrible images of burn victims and even some images of animals being branded flashed through my mind. I swallowed and shook my head. “I don’t want to be branded.”  
  
His head dropped until his chin was touching his chest and I heard him sigh. His voice sounded so distant, unlike anything I’d ever heard. “I tried to talk him out of it. I told him that I didn’t want your skin marred, but he made it perfectly clear that I’d either brand you, or my services were no longer needed.”  
  
“Your services? What does that mean?”  
  
He lifted his head and looked into my eyes once again. “It means he’ll just have someone else kill you.”  
  
Finally, the reality of the entire situation was beginning to unravel in my muddled brain. If I didn’t get branded, then my father would just have someone else take over. Then who knows what would happen to…I didn’t even know his name. “What’s your name?”  
  
He leaned over and whispered very softly into my ear. “I’m not sure if this place is bugged, and I don’t really want your father having too much information, but my name’s Brian. Brian Kinney.”  
  
When he moved back I studied him for a second. Yes, he looked like a Brian. I smiled brightly and nodded my head. This guy had put himself in danger to try and save me…a total stranger. He could have walked away at any time, but he didn’t. I had to make sure that he didn’t suffer because he wanted to help me. “So, what will happen to you if you don’t brand me? I don’t see my father letting you walk away.”  
  
He ran a hand down over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I honestly don’t know. I tried to make sure that he couldn’t get away with killing me, but you never know.”  
  
As I looked into his eyes, I knew that I’d do anything to keep him safe. He didn’t deserve to be harmed for trying to help me. If my father was willing to hire someone to kill me, I don’t think he’d hesitate to kill Brian. I refused to allow that to happen. “Tell me what I have to do.”  
  
“I’m supposed to call your father back with the details about when I’m going to brand you. I also need to get the money together.”  
  
I had to ask. “So, how much did my father want.”  
  
“A hundred grand.”  
  
I just nodded my head. “Well it’s nice to know what you’re worth.”  
  
I felt his hands cupping my face and he forced me to look at him. “That’s bullshit! I don’t ever want to hear you talking about yourself that way. You’re priceless. Just remember your father’s a fool.”  
  
“Looks like he’s going to have a sex slave for a son.”  
  
“It’s not forever, tiger. I just want to get you away from him and then you can decide what you want to do with the rest of your life.”  
  
Instead of comforting me, his words hurt. Was he just going to get me away from my father and then abandon me? I don’t think I could have ever imagined a more fucked up situation, and I definitely didn’t want to think about my future if he wasn’t going to be a part of it. Unfortunately, my life had never turned out the way I wanted it to, and I wasn’t about to make him feel like he needed to be my keeper. I’d survive no matter what. After all, I was a survivor. “So, how do we go about doing this thing?”  
  
“You mean you’ll do it?”  
  
“I don’t think I have a choice, so let’s just figure this out and get it over with.”


	10. Chapter 10:  Finding Home

Brian’s POV

Once again, I’m amazed at his bravery and determination.  I know he’s scared because I can feel him trembling.  Hell, I’m terrified and I’m not sure I can do this.  At least he knows the truth now, so I don’t feel like I’m all alone in this battle.  Well, if he can be strong and overcome his fear, then I have to at least match his bravery.

“The first thing we need to do is figure out how I’m supposed to brand you.”

His nose flared a bit as he met my gaze.  “I think I can help with that.”

“I don’t know that much about this sort of thing.”

His lips turned up in a bright smile.  “Well, neither do I, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out together.  Are you sure he’ll let us go if we do this?”

“Yeah.  He’s greedy and figures that he can always kill you later if you resurface.”

I watched him lick his lips and had a sudden urge to run my tongue across those lips as well.  I was so engrossed in my little fantasy that I didn’t hear what he’d said.  “What?”

He took a shaky breath and repeated.  “What happens to me now?”

That truly shocked me.  I honestly hadn’t thought beyond getting out of this cabin.  “You get your life back.  You can do anything you want.”

He tilted his head to the side and fidgeted.  “Anything?”

I really didn’t want to think about him leaving at the moment.  It was going to be hard enough letting him go when the time came, but I gave him my best smile and replied, “Sure.”

“So, if I want to continue the way things have been then that’s going to be okay with you and your lover?”

“What?”  I had no idea what he was talking about.  What lover? Continue how?

He sighed heavily.  “I know you have a lover named Damien because you talked about him in your sleep.  So, I’m just wondering how I’m going to fit in.  I want to stay with you.”

I felt a sharp pain in my chest at the mention of Damien’s name.  There was something about this entire situation that was bringing his memory back to me stronger every day.  I wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but I planned on finding out.  “Damien _was_ my lover.  He died the day I graduated from college.”

I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders as he hugged me close to his chest.  “I’m so sorry.  I didn’t know.”

“Sorry’s bullshit.  There was no way for you to know, and of course you’ll be staying with me, as long as it takes for you to get back on your feet.”

He shook his head.  “I don’t think you understand.  I want to stay with you.”

Finally, I realized what he was saying and slowly shook my head.  “Listen, tiger.  I’m not who you think I am.  I was just trying to help you out.  This isn’t my life anymore.”

I watched his blue eyes cloud with pain as he bit his bottom lip.  After a moment, he shrugged his shoulders and his laugh sounded forced.  “It was worth a shot. It’s not like I have anything to offer.”

That pain in my chest was becoming a familiar friend.  I couldn’t stand the thought of him thinking he wasn’t worthy.  “Hey, it’s not you.  It’s just this entire situation has been fucked up from the start. You’ve led such a sheltered life.  You really shouldn’t settle.”

He reached out and ran his fingertips across my forehead pushing my hair back.  “Is it settling when my body tingles just from hearing your voice?  What about the way I love to feel your hands tangle in my hair as you push my head down, almost forcing me to swallow your dick?  How about the thrill that runs through my body every time I hear you moan?  Is this uncontrollable, maddening desire to please you called settling?  If so, then I want to settle, please, Master.”

My fingers tangled in his hair as I pulled him into an almost punishing kiss, before I even realized that my brain wasn’t functioning, and that my body was just reacting to the situation in the same way the bulb reacts when the light switch is flipped.  It didn’t matter what my mind thought because my body knew exactly what it wanted.  How was it possible that a few words could make me so hard so quickly?  I felt, more than heard, his moan rumble in my mouth and it traveled the length of my body awakening every nerve ending.

His body melted against mine and his mouth welcomed the invasion of my tongue, yielding to my control and direction.  Conflicting thoughts were warring with my body’s need to possess him once again, until finally, I broke the kiss by yanking his head back and staring into his eyes.  So, he wanted to stay with me.  He wanted things to stay the way they were.  This kid had no idea what he was asking, so maybe I should give him a taste.  “On the bed, on all fours, eyes closed, and no talking unless I ask you a question.”

Justin’s POV

My senses are reeling from the kiss, but his words finally register and I scrambled to do his bidding.  I’m shaking as I make my way into the bedroom and gasp softly as I feel the cool material of the sheet beneath my palms and knees as I crawl to the middle of the bed.  Did this mean he was going to let me stay with him?  I squeezed my eyes shut and listened for any movements behind me.  Unfortunately, the sound of the blood rushing through my veins and the erratic gasps of my breath were so loud I couldn’t hear anything else.  I swallowed, taking a deep breath, and tried to calm the erratic pounding of my heart.  I was so focused on trying to relax that the feel of his hand on my hip nearly caused me to jump off the bed.

“Easy, tiger.”

Yes!  That was the voice I’d become accustomed to hearing and depending on.  I felt my body relaxing as I listened to the soft timber in that voice.  I was safe.  It was easy to concentrate on his hand as it slowly moved up my back.  This was my safe haven where the world ceased to exist and there was only this man and all the sensations he could make me feel.  It didn’t matter if we were here in this horrible cabin, on some distant deserted island, or in the middle of the biggest city, this was home to me now.  This was where I belonged.

“So, you think you want to stay with me?”

I licked my dry lips, but my voice still came out a bit breathless and barely above a whisper.  “Yes, Master.”

I felt his fingers tangle in my hair for a second before the white hot pain shot through my scalp as he yanked my head back viciously.

“You want to stay with me as my personal sex slave, is that right?”

I had to squeeze my eyes closed as I fought to keep the tears that had formed from slipping down my cheeks.  My scalp was on fire.  It felt like he was attempting to rip a whole section of my hair out.  My voice only cracked a little as I gasped, “Yes, Master.”

“You want me to have complete control over whether you feel pleasure?”

I moaned as I felt his other hand gently slide over the evidence of my desire, but pain exploded through my body as those gentle fingers grabbed, squeezed and pulled.

“What if I want you to feel pain?  Are you still so willing to give yourself to me?”

Little stars were dancing behind my eyes as the pain traveled through my body from my scalp to my groin and back to my scalp.  I had to fight every muscle in my body to keep from curling up to avoid the pain.  A single tear escaped and trailed down my cheek as I sucked air into in my lungs.  “Ow! Oh, yes, M-master.”

Suddenly, his hands were gone, the intensity of the pain became a dull ache, and I felt my muscles twitching anticipating another attack.  I felt his palm cup my cheek and his thumb brushing slowly across my lips.  I pressed my face against his hand as my body relaxed.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for, tiger.”

I turned my head just a bit so I could kiss his palm.  “I do know, Master.”

I heard what sounded like a groan then felt something hit the side of my face.  It took me a second to figure out he wanted me to suck him, so I opened my mouth and blindly chased his hardness, keeping my eyes tightly closed.

“Stick out your tongue.”

Keeping my mouth open, I stuck my tongue out as far as possible and was rewarded by the feel of his cock brushing across it for a few seconds before he pushed into my mouth.  Immediately my lips closed around him and I started sucking, only to be surprised when he pulled out quickly.

“Did I tell you to suck?”

Realization dawned and I shook my head.  “No, Master.”

“You know that I could punish you, don’t you?”

I swallowed hard and felt my muscles tighten as apprehension slowly coiled deep inside, but instead of frightening me, I became even more aroused.  The thrill of the unknown made me ache with a need that I knew only he could satisfy.  “I know, Master.”

His hand pushed my hair back off my face and twisted my head, holding it in place as I once again felt his dick slap against my cheek.  My first instinct was to open my mouth, but I fought that desire and waited, feeling the wet trail he was leaving across my lips, cheeks, and chin.

“Open.”

As soon as I heard the command, my lips parted and I felt him pushing into my mouth.  It was torture to hold him without moving my tongue or sucking, but I remained complacent, eagerly awaiting his next order.

“Suck, but don’t move your tongue.”

My lips tightened and my cheeks hollowed as I sucked him deeper.  It was a constant struggle not to move my tongue, but I refused to give in to those feelings.  I was rewarded when he thrust his hips forward and I felt him stretching my throat.  I felt tears pooling in my eyes because I couldn’t swallow.  He hadn’t given me permission to swallow.  I felt my stomach heave, as my gag reflex seemed to have abandoned me, and I pulled my head back trying to relieve the pressure.

Again, he pulled out and gave my cheek a light slap.

“What’s the matter, tiger?  Finding it hard to follow simple instructions?”

Anger mixed with humiliation consumed me.  Did he have any idea how hard it was to do what he was asking?  I opened my mouth to argue my case when I figured out what he was doing.  He was showing me how difficult it was to give control of your body up to another.  He was trying to prove a point and teach me a lesson.  “Forgive me, Master.  I will try harder.”

I heard him groan softly.  “Suck me anyway you want.”

This time when he thrust between my lips, I devoured him hungrily.  I’d never felt so privileged at being able to use my tongue and the ability to swallow.  His fingers tightened in my hair as he fucked my mouth hard and fast.

After a few minutes, he pulled out once again leaving me panting.  I was shivering.  Sensations were bombarding me.  His long fingers slid over my hips moving toward their destination slowly.  I was so focused on the heat of his skin against mine that the cold splash of lube surprised me so much I gasped, but that turned into a low moan as I felt a finger penetrate and probe deeply.

My hips rocked back and I immediately felt the white hot heat of his slap against my ass.

“Don’t move.”

I held my body perfectly still as he removed his finger and replaced it with his latex covered cock.  Stars exploded as he thrust forward.  I felt helpless as I fought my urges to meet his thrusts.  After only three deep thrusts, I lost control.

I felt his chest hit my back as he collapsed on top of me.  He thought I didn’t know what I wanted or what I was asking from him, but I knew.  This was what I wanted…this feeling of complete satiation and contentment.  This was home to me.


	11. Chapter 11: Now What?

  
Author's notes: I just wanted to thank everyone for all the comments and reviews they really mean a lot to me. I know I'm being really slow about replying, but RL is so hectic right now. As everyone has shown an interest in the upcoming branding, I found a link that tells about the different types of brands and the procedures to brand a person correctly. Please understand that while I try very hard to keep my stories in the realms of reality when dealing with BDSM that's not always possible. My version of the branding will be NOTHING like an actual branding. I'll attempt to capture the emotional responses to the best of my ability, but the procedure that I write about will be complete fantasy on my part. I just wanted to make that perfectly clear and to state that I mean no disrespect to the many lifestylers who choose to be branded. I just tried to stay true to the story and writing about the branding properly wouldn't work for this fic. I am in no way trying to make light of this, because I know what an awesome amount of courage, loyalty, commitment, and love goes hand-in-hand with a branding.  
If you want to find out about how it's really done, visit this site: http://www.relache.com/body_art/branding/  
As always thank you all for your time. Hugs!  


* * *

Justin’s POV  
  
The last few days had served to cement my desire to remain with Brian, especially after he’d given up on the notion of trying to scare me away. Our circumstances hadn’t really changed, but there was a drastic change in both our attitudes. I felt his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck, and had to smile as I looked at the wire coat hanger with the critical eyes of an artist. The “K” I’d fashioned by bending the wire actually looked good, and I was really proud of my accomplishment.  
  
“I don’t think you’re going to make it look any better than that, tiger.”  
  
I turned my head and grinned at him. I’d spent hours bending and molding the wire so it would look just perfect, and during that time, I’d thought about what it meant to wear his mark on my skin. This may have started out as a way to get away from my father, but it had taken on a new meaning for me. I was creating the tool that was going to put his mark on my body permanently. A small part of me was terrified of the actual process, but I couldn’t help but feel pride at the prospect of bearing his mark. “So, when are we going to do this?”  
  
I watched as he ran his long fingers through his hair and shook his head. “I just have to call your father and set up a day and time.”  
  
“Don’t call him my father.”  
  
“Right. Well, I just have to transfer the money and it should be a done deal.”  
  
After a moment, I turned and met his gaze. “Can you afford to do this?”  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and bit his bottom lip. “It’ll be tight for awhile, but nothing I can’t handle.”  
  
I dropped my eyes and stared at the wire hanger, wondering if this would mean near as much to him as it was going to mean to me. I hated what Craig was doing and all the problems this was making for the man sitting next to me. He was being punished and his only crime was trying to help me out. I felt a tightening sensation in my chest and wished there was another way to get us both out of this mess, but I knew it was the only way.   
  
The sudden shrill of the telephone caused me to jump. I turned my head and met his hazel eyes, with a clear question in mind. “Wonder why he’s calling.”  
  
“I have no idea, but I guess it’s time we get this show on the road.”  
  
I watched him pinch the bridge of his nose, before he reached for the phone that was sitting on the side table next to the sofa.  
  
Brian’s POV  
  
There was a noticeable trembling in my hand as I reached to pick up the phone. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”  
  
“There’s been a change of plans. We need to get this branding finished, but the little faggot has to see his grandfather before you make him disappear.”  
  
“Now why would I want to do that?” My eyes met and held clear blue ones, as I waited for the reply.  
  
“I don’t have to explain myself to you. Just get the branding done today, and have him ready to go in the morning.”  
  
“I haven’t transferred the funds and that may take another day.” I was hoping to put him off, and to give us a little more time to deal with the branding.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll get the money situated, but this visit needs to happen as soon as possible. Just have him ready at 8 am; my men will be there to pick him up.”  
  
“Fine, we’ll be ready.”  
  
“Not you, just him. My men will bring him back to you, after he’s seen his grandfather.”  
  
“Like hell they will. I go where he goes!” I quickly sucked in a couple of breaths trying to remain calm.  
  
“Listen, you bastard, you will do exactly what I tell you to do, or this whole deal is off.”  
  
My heart felt like it was pounding a hole in my chest as I fought to keep the fear out of my voice. I had to figure out a way to keep us together. “No, you listen to me! He’s my property, and anywhere he goes, I go.”  
  
“Listen boy, you have no idea who you are messing with here. I suggest you do exactly what I tell you to do if you want to get out of this alive.”   
  
The arrogance I heard in his tone set me off. “Don’t threaten me, and don’t call me boy! Let me remind you that you have no idea of who you’re messing with, old man. I’m done playing your games. I’ll brand him, and I’ll take him to see his grandfather, then our business dealings are done. Have your men bring him suitable street clothes and my rental car. Don’t even think about trying to double cross me, or I suggest you sleep with one eye open for the rest of your life.”  
  
“I don’t take kindly to threats.”  
  
“I never say anything I can’t back up. You’d do well to remember that.” I wasn’t sure where I was getting the courage to threaten this man, but I couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth. I began to get concerned when I heard nothing but puffs of breath on the line. Had I pushed him too far?  
  
“My time is too valuable to argue with you all day. Just make sure you get the branding done and the boy sees his grandfather before you disappear. Don’t make me regret using your services.”  
  
I took a deep breath when I heard the low hum signaling that he’d disconnected the call.  
  
Justin’s POV  
  
I could see how stressed he was as he slammed the phone back into the cradle. Regardless of everything my father has done to me, I hate him more for what he’s doing to Brian. I tangled my fingers with his, and smiled. “So, I’m going to see my grandfather.”  
  
“It seems we’ve got our orders. I’m supposed to brand you, take you to visit your grandfather, and then disappear.”  
  
This situation was really getting to him, so I figured it was up to me to shoulder some of the responsibility. “Have you decided where you want the brand to go, or would you like for me to make that decision?”   
  
“I was thinking the best way to handle this would be to put the brand somewhere that isn’t too noticeable.”  
  
He was clearly not happy about having to do this, but a small part of me wondered if he was ashamed for the world to know about our connection. “I don’t mind if it’s noticeable.”  
  
“You’re young, and you have your whole life ahead of you, and even though we don’t have a choice in this, someday you might regret it if the brand is too noticeable.”  
  
My eyes met his, and I gave a little shake of my head. “It doesn’t really matter to me, because regardless of where my life takes me, I’ll never regret the time I spent with you. So let’s get this show on the road.”  
  
He curled his lips over his teeth and bit down a little, as I carefully watched his facial features. His eyes closed and I heard a soft sigh.   
  
“I guess we can’t put it off any longer, can we, tiger?”  
  
I leaned in and kissed his lips gently. “We may have started out doing this because we’re being forced to, but I like the idea of wearing your mark on my body.”   
  
His eyes revealed his shock and surprise at my confession, but I wanted him to stop feeling guilty.  
  
“So you like the idea, huh?”  
  
I gave him a bright smile, and slowly licked my lips. “Yeah, I like the idea of being owned by you. I also like not wearing clothes.”  
  
His fingers tangled in my hair and I felt the stinging burn, as he yanked my head back, and captured my lips in a bruising kiss. His tongue invaded my mouth, leaving no doubt as to who was in charge. I rubbed my body against his, as my fingers flexed against his chest. It always amazed me how fast my body instinctively reacted to his every touch. Small whimpering sounds reverberated from my throat as I felt him pulling away, and I moaned softly, shivering slightly when I felt his hot breath against my neck.  
  
“So, you’re a little exhibitionist who wants to wear my mark. You want everyone to know that you belong to me, and that I can control you. Is that what you want, little tiger?”  
  
I was finding it hard to get enough air into my lungs. His words seem to ignite a fire that was quickly consuming me, so I bit my lip for a moment trying to calm my nerves, before gasping softly, “Yes, Master.”  
  
The muscles beneath my fingers tightened just before I heard a low growl. The air left my lungs with a loud grunt, as he roughly flipped me over. I groaned, as he lifted my hips, and violently shoved my knees apart. There are no words to explain how this turned me on, so I pressed my face into the soft leather of the couch and waited. I was his to command and he knew it.  
  
My muscles jerked when I felt his hot tongue tracing a pattern on the top of my right cheek just left of my hip bone.  
  
“Would this be a good place to put the brand?”  
  
Squeezing my eyes shut, I wondered for a moment if I was about to feel the hot metal touch my skin. I groaned into the leather cushion and tried to keep my body from shaking. “Yes, Master.”  
  
His tongue left a wet trail across the top of my ass before he started licking another pattern on my left cheek.  
  
“Or maybe this would be a better place.”  
  
I opened my mouth tasting the leather as I tried to draw enough of it into my mouth to bite down on. My nerves were tingling and I couldn’t seem to stop my body from trembling. “Anywhere you want, Master.”  
  
He moved up my back leaving a trail of little kisses mixed with small bites until he reached my left shoulder. His tongue swirled around a few times making me moan louder as I felt his cock rubbing against my hip.  
  
“What about here?”  
  
My entire body was humming with sexual need and a desire I couldn’t explain. I wanted him to get on with it…just do something before I lost my mind. I pushed my hips back rocking against his body until I felt the sharp pain of his hand making contact as he smacked me hard.  
  
“Answer me!”  
  
“Yes, Master. Anywhere you want, just please…” My entire body was becoming an erogenous zone. Every where he touched ignited another fire inside me and my brain seemed to be short circuiting. I must have lost time because the next sensation I was aware of was the distinct feeling of latex as he slammed into me roughly. All the air rushed out of my lungs as I tried to find some measure of sanity in the feelings tearing through me. One second I’m empty and the next I’m full. I gasped and clawed at the leather beneath me trying to gain some leverage, but he continued to drive into my body sending me spiraling into that place where nothing but his body and mine existed.  
  
When his fingers curled around my erection, I knew I was lost. My entire body shuddered violently when I exploded coming all over his hand. I felt his weight land on my back and his fingers covered in my come started drawing a little circle on the inside of my thigh.  
  
“Here is where I’m going to brand you. You’ll wear my mark close to one of my favorite parts of your body.”  
  
My mind was still sluggish from the mind-blowing orgasm, but his words only served to send another zap of pleasure through me. “Fuck, Master!”   



	12. Chapter 12:  The Branding

Justin’s POV  
  
The first thing that registered in my muddled brain was his finger drawing little circles on the inside of my thigh. I felt his hot breath against my sweat slicked back and smiled. It was a good feeling to know that he was just as affected as I was. My stomach seemed to have a mind of its own because it picked that moment to rumble very loudly. I heard him groan and felt him slide out just before he rolled off my back, leaving me feeling chilled at the loss of his body warmth.  
  
“I guess your stomach has decided that we need to eat.”  
  
I flipped over and practically crawled up on his chest. It never failed. I always needed contact with him afterwards. He was the catalyst that fueled my emotional highs and my safety net, depending on which one I needed. My stomach would just have to wait for a few minutes until I felt centered.  
  
After a quick shower, I made us a couple of egg white omelets. Brian seemed to have some very definite ideas about what he would eat, so I followed his instructions and fixed the meal the way he wanted. As we were eating I could tell he was deep in thought, but his question still caught me a bit off guard.  
  
“Why do you want to be branded by me?”  
  
He deserved an honest answer so I gave him one. “It’s just something I feel inside. I belong with you.”  
  
He swiped his hand across his face and his voice took on a menacing quality. “How can you say that?”  
  
I met his gaze calmly. “Just because we’re being forced to do this…that doesn’t mean we can’t make it meaningful.”  
  
“Meaningful?! What do you think this is?” The anger was clear in his voice.  
  
His words were cutting me up inside, but it was important for him to understand. “I don’t know. I just know how I feel about you.”  
  
He stood up so fast that his chair shot backwards and tipped over. “You don’t know a fucking thing about me! You’re just a kid!”  
  
I bit my lip and stood facing him. My heart was racing and I was struggling to keep my breathing under control. I had to control the rage that was slowly seeping through my body. “I’m not a kid! I’m a man and I damn well know what I want. You make me feel safe.”  
  
“Safe?! Wasn’t it you that punched me in the face because you thought I was going to kill you?!”  
  
“Fuck you!” I slammed my fist down on the table causing the dishes to jump violently, turned and stomped my way toward the bedroom. Who the fuck did he think he was? I didn’t have to take this shit from him. As soon as I entered the bedroom, some of the anger drained from my body and I was left with this empty feeling.  
  
“What’s wrong, little boy, can’t you handle the truth?”  
  
I turned around to yell at him again when I felt his hands around my throat and his body slam into mine sending me sprawling backwards onto the bed. My fingers were clawing at his hands trying to pry them off my neck as I struggled to free myself from beneath his weight.  
  
“You think I'm too much of a pussy to kill you? Well, let me tell you something, little boy, I'm already responsible for someone's death.”  
  
Those words stopped my struggles. I looked up into is tortured face and something inside me shifted. I was beginning to feel a little light-headed from the loss of oxygen and started to wonder if this would be my last act before dying. I reached up and pulled his head down kissing him with all the remaining strength I had. He moaned into my mouth and released my neck. I had to break the kiss to suck air into my lungs, coughing a bit as I rubbed my neck.  
  
He was looking at his hands almost as if he couldn’t believe what he’d just done, (and) trying to figure out if his hands had somehow acted on their own. The desolation clearly evident in his eyes sent a slash of pain through my chest. I stopped rubbing my neck and wrapped my arms around his body pulling him back down on top of me and holding him tightly. My voice was a bit raspy, so I had to clear my throat a couple of times before whispering, “You didn’t hurt me, and I don’t believe you’re responsible for anyone’s death.”  
  
His forehead landed on my chest and I could feel him struggling to breathe.  
  
Brian’s POV  
  
What the fuck was wrong with me? Where had that come from? I felt his arms tightening around me and heard him murmuring something that I couldn’t quite make out, and the only thing that I could do was just lie on top of him and try to figure out when I’d lost my fucking mind.  
  
The look in his blue eyes as my fingers tightened around his neck kept flashing through my mind. I could still feel him struggling beneath my weight and it was hard for me to catch my breath. When he stopped struggling, for one horrific moment, I thought I’d killed him and the desolation I felt is something I don’t ever want to feel again. “I could have killed you.”  
  
“No, you couldn’t. You’d never really hurt me.”  
  
I swallowed hard. I’m not sure anyone has ever had that much faith in me. After taking a deep breath, I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. “I’m not worthy of someone like you.”  
  
I felt him stiffen and heard a soft groan escape his lips. “You think you’re not worthy of me? I’m nothing special, just ask Craig.”  
  
It hit me then that this kid was as fucked up as I was. “I guess we’re both totally fucked.”  
  
“I guess we are.”  
  
I nodded my head and decided it was time to get this show on the road. I still didn’t know if I was going to be able to go through with this, but I had to try for both our sakes. I lifted my body off his and sat on the edge of the bed. “Right, so let’s get this done.”  
  
Justin’s POV  
  
I could almost see the wall slam down as he sat up. He was once again in complete control of his emotions. He had a job to do and I knew he’d do it. This was the man I’d first seen when I’d opened my eyes after being kidnapped…cold, methodical, and driven. Yet, I knew he was much more than that.   
  
Our little skirmish had left me strangely turned on and my hand found its way between my legs as I looked up at him.  
  
“Uh uhh, tiger. I’m going to build a fire and get the brand ready. You wait here and don’t touch yourself.”  
  
My hands tightened into fists and I squeezed my eyes shut as I followed his instructions. My heart was speeding up, but I wasn’t sure if it was from fear or anticipation. I’d burned myself before cooking and it wasn’t a fun and pleasant experience. This would be much worse than anything I’d ever experienced, but a part of me was looking forward to it. Maybe not the actually branding, but having his mark on my body as a permanent reminder was making me harder just thinking about it.  
  
When he came back into the room, he was all business. He tugged my arms above my head forcing me to scoot higher on the bed. I had to be brave. I could do this. I must have made some sound that alerted him to my feelings because he suddenly stopped pulling on my arms and I felt his warm palm cup my cheek.  
  
“Look at me, tiger.”  
  
My eyes immediately locked with his and suddenly all the uncertainty seemed to drain from my body. I rubbed my cheek against his hand and whimpered softly, not from fear, but from the intense feelings that were coursing through my body. I didn’t want him doing this just to appease Craig, I wanted him to do this because he wanted to claim me as his, but I guess I’d have to take whatever he was willing to offer.  
  
He pushed the hair back off my forehead and trailed his fingers along my jaw. I saw something in his eyes that ignited a fire deep inside my soul. “I just want to belong.”  
  
He tilted his head to the side as if he were contemplating something very important, licked his lips, and nodded. His fingers continued to travel down my neck, across my chest, and circled the area just above my heart. He leaned down and I could feel his breath on my ear.  
  
“We have to put on a show for a very sadistic man. I may not be worthy of the honor you are giving me, but I am willing to give this a try. When that hot metal touches your skin, I’ll be giving you more than just my mark.”  
  
I had to swallow a few times and squeeze my eyes shut to keep the tears that had formed in my eyes from slipping down my cheeks. He was willing to try! This did mean something to him!  
  
He raised his head and I opened my eyes meeting his gaze once again. I wanted to touch him but he still had my arms trapped with his other hand. This was a huge step for him and I wanted to reassure him that I knew what he was offering me. “I’ll wear your mark with pride, I’ll do my best to always make you proud, and I’ll never give you a reason to regret this.”  
  
He bit his bottom lip and his eyes closed for a second before he regained eye contact with me. He smiled and nodded his head before taking a deep breath. I watched as he withdrew into himself and felt the wall he seemed to live behind slam down between us once again. Only this time I knew why he was doing it. He needed that degree of separation to be able to do what we both knew he had to do, so instead of feeling hurt by his distance, I took comfort in the knowledge that he’d have the strength to pull us both through this ordeal.  
  
I felt the cool metal of the handcuffs touch my wrists as he cuffed them to the bed. We hadn’t really discussed any details of how this was going to happen, and at this point, all I cared about was making him proud of me.  
  
I felt him sliding the cuff around my leg, buckling it just above the knee and pulling my leg up, away from my body, to secure the cuff to leather straps attached to the headboard and side of the bed, forcing me to keep that position. He repeated that with my other leg leaving me very securely bound and completely spread open.  
  
I followed his every move with my eyes attempting to keep my breathing under control. Just the act of him securing me to the bed was turning me on and I was trying to stay focused on the matter at hand. Just when I thought I had myself under some semblance of control I felt his hand brush across my hardness and groaned. His soft chuckle only added fuel to my already overloaded senses.  
  
He moved back up my body and showed me a ball gag by dangling it over my face.  
  
“Open.”  
  
I immediately opened my mouth and tasted the rubber as he pushed the ball between my lips and teeth. Reflexively, I pushed my tongue against the rubber invader for a moment before I relaxed and let him finish securing it around my head. I was forced to breathe through my nose and I struggled for a bit until I was able to breathe somewhat normally.  
  
His fingers gently moved down my jaw and trailed across my lips which were stretched open around the gag. I moaned softly and tried to press my face closer to his fingers.  
  
“Are you ready, tiger?”  
  
I took a deep breath and gave a firm nod of my head to let him know that I was still with him. I felt a cool cloth on my left thigh and closed my eyes as he gently washed my skin. I guess he’d finally made the decision about where he wanted to brand me. Thoughts of his fingers tracing circles on that part of my body as he was buried deep inside me resurfaced and I felt myself getting harder.  
  
He moved back up my body and showed me a blindfold and I shook my head. I wasn’t sure I wanted to be encased in darkness. I wanted to be able to see him. He leaned down and I felt him kiss me just below my ear.  
  
“I don’t want you to see me do this.”  
  
It made perfect sense to me then. He was afraid that my opinion of him would somehow change if I actually witnessed him pressing hot metal into my flesh. He didn’t want me to see him struggle to do this. I took another deep breath and nodded my head once. He slipped the blindfold over my eyes and everything went dark.


	13. Chapter 13:  The Branding Continues

  
Author's notes: First, let me apologize for being late posting this week, but today's my birthday and my hubby had some things planned. I really appreciate all the comments and I hope you guys know how much I value your opinions. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy.  


* * *

Brian’s POV  
  
I can't believe I did it. My hands were shaking as I gently removed the blindfold and looked down into his glassy, blue eyes. When I pulled the gag from between his teeth his entire face lit up into the brightest smile I've ever seen, and I brushed my thumb across his cheek to wipe away the single tear that escaped. He’d been so brave during the entire process, which seemed like a lifetime to me but only lasted a few minutes once I’d had him secured.  
  
My fingers lazily stroked his cheek as I stared into his eyes hoping he could see everything I couldn’t, or wouldn’t, bring myself to admit. Suddenly I couldn’t stop myself and my fingers were tangling in his hair as I pulled his head up to meet mine saying all the things he needed to hear with my lips and tongue rather than words. “Mine!”  
  
After kissing him for a few minutes, I made quick work of releasing him from the bonds. I crawled into bed with him and pulled him against my chest slowly stroking his hair and back.  
  
“What about you?”  
  
“Go to sleep, tiger.”  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
I heard the smile in his voice and placed a kiss on top of his head. I wasn’t sure if I was doing the right thing, but one thing I knew for sure was that life with this little tiger would never be boring. After the emotional upheaval of the day’s events, it was no surprise that I drifted off to sleep shortly after he did.  
  
 _I was gasping, trying to draw air into my lungs, struggling to stay on my feet as I stumbled down the stairs. Damien’s lifeless body still vividly flickering behind my eyelids each time I blinked. He was dead._  
  
I pushed open the door and threw my arm up to shield my eyes from the brightness of the sun. After blinking a few times, I realized I was staring down at Justin’s lifeless body. Just like Damien’s.  
  
No, Justin wasn’t dead. He was looking up at me with a look of pure desire. All the apprehension left my body. He was safe, he was here, and he was mine. I was watching myself with him as if through some type of time warp. I was tying him up, getting ready to brand him, but a part of me was so afraid and struggled trying to get away.  
  
Each time that fear started to overtake me, I’d look into his eyes…so full of trust, courage, and something else I wasn’t ready to face. He couldn’t witness my fear, my uncertainty, or my cowardice. I had to stay strong for him. He had to believe in my ability to get him through this ordeal. I had to cover up his eyes no matter how much I needed to be able to look into them. I felt like I was severing my final connection with reality and entering into a world of darkness without his light to guide me.  
  
The red hot metal was glowing as I looked at the brand he’d fashioned. I was supposed to push this into his delicate skin and I wanted to scream, shout and tell Craig Taylor to go fuck himself…I wouldn’t do this…he couldn’t make me do this.  
  
Images flashed before my eyes. My little tiger looking so alone and afraid, tears glistening in his eyes, bound and helpless, then his bright smile that never failed to take my breath away followed by eyes dark with need and desire. On and on they went, showing me flashes of a boy who had slowly taken control of his life refusing to let circumstances dictate how he’d live. A young man who knew what he wanted and needed and wasn’t afraid to reach out and grab it no matter how many times he’d been beaten down.  
  
The images finally settled on him bound to the bed waiting on me to put my mark on his skin. His voice echoed in my head. “Just because we’re being forced to do this…that doesn’t mean we can’t make it meaningful…It’s just something I feel inside. I belong with you…I just know how I feel about you…I’m not a kid! I’m a man and I damn well know what I want…You make me feel safe…I’ll never regret the time I spent with you...I like the idea of wearing your mark on my body.”  
  
I watched, as if in slow motion, as the brand moved toward his skin. I noticed that he’d never lost his erection just before the metal made contact. I heard the muffled groan and the next thing I knew he was in my mouth and I was sucking seemingly with the intent of drawing all his pain into me. Then I was floating in a sea of blue the exact same color as his eyes.  
  
Justin’s POV  
  
The violent jerk of his body brought me awake with a start. I gently ran my hands over his chest and he settled down. I felt a bit lethargic and high at the same time. My muscles ached and I could feel the brand stinging a bit, but nothing could overshadow the tingling still racing through my body. Just thinking about it made me shiver. I was so proud of myself…I’d done it. I’d never felt so connected to another person in my life.  
  
I rested my head on his shoulder and continued to draw lazy patterns across his chest with the tips of my fingers. What amazed me the most about this entire experience was that I remembered every touch as if those moments were branded into my subconscious. I recall every word and sound he made with vivid clarity. Even though I could remember all these moments, it all still felt a bit surreal to me. I’d been so turned on by his touches that I was almost floating and when I’d felt that white, hot burn sear into my flesh, it just sent me sky rocketing even higher. I came the second I felt his hot mouth wrap around my erection. It was like nothing I’d ever experienced before. I still felt a bit woozy and couldn’t stop grinning.  
  
My stomach picked that moment to growl, so I slipped from the bed and made my way into the kitchen, walking a bit hesitantly because the skin around the brand felt a little tight. I quickly assembled a platter that resembled the one he’d made for me, put it on a tray, and added a couple bottles of water. Taking slow, short steps, I made my way back into the bedroom and placed the tray on the bottom of the bed.  
  
I must have jostled the bed because his eyes popped open and he held my gaze for a moment before looking down at the tray. His lips slowly curved into that crooked smile I enjoyed seeing.  
  
“Did the stomach monster growl again?”  
  
My head dropped and I felt my cheeks growing warm under his gaze. Even though I heard the humor in his voice, I still felt embarrassed for some reason. “I thought you might be hungry too.” His soft chuckle brought my eyes up to his face just as his palm cupped my cheek.  
  
“I am hungry, tiger. Thank you for thinking of me.”  
  
Those few words boosted my spirit quicker than anything. I smiled at him, picked up the tray, and placed it across his lap.  
  
“Have you eaten?”  
  
I quickly shook my head and heard his soft laughter.  
  
“Were you hoping I’d feed you again?”  
  
“Yes, please.” There was just something about him feeding me that was most appealing. I kept my eyes locked with his as he picked up a piece of chicken and rubbed it across my bottom lip. Just as my lips parted, he pulled the chicken away, grinned at me wickedly, and popped the chicken into his own mouth moaning as he chewed. My face must have revealed my shock, because he started laughing only to laugh harder when my stomach growled loudly.  
  
My face flamed again with embarrassment and possibly uncertainty, because I wasn’t sure if he was trying to teach me a lesson, or just playing around. There was so much about him that I still had to learn.  
  
“Hey, I’m only teasing you. I have to feed you otherwise your stomach will come after me in my sleep.”  
  
I hid my face against his shoulder.  
  
“Open.”  
  
I turned to find a piece of chicken waiting for me, so I parted my lips and he pushed the meat into my mouth. No sooner had my lips closed around his finger than the phone rang. His entire body went stiff and he shot a glance up at the camera that I’d totally forgotten was in the room.  
  
“Stay here, tiger.”  
  
He stood and walked into the next room, growling something softly that I couldn’t make out.  
  
Brian’s POV  
  
“Fucking prick just had to call. He thinks he has to be in charge of every thing; well I’ve got news for him. He’s not in charge of us anymore.” I grabbed the phone and practically yelled, “What the fuck do you want?!”  
  
“Such a touching little scene between you and your boy toy, but the plans have changed. He needs to see his grandfather now. I’m sending my men to pick him up.”  
  
“I’ve already told you that he doesn’t go without me.” I could feel the fear coiling in my stomach. If he fought me on this there was really nothing I could do to stop his goons from carting Justin off.  
  
“Fine! They’ll be there within the hour.”  
  
I heard the sharp smack of the telephone and then the buzz on the line. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment. That had been close, but hopefully this ordeal was almost over. We just had to visit this grandfather and then we could go home.   
  
As I turned to head back into the bedroom, I shook my head in disbelief. I was thinking about that kid in terms of “we”. I was so fucked. His blue eyes looked at me with worry as I returned to the bed.  
  
“What was that all about?”  
  
“He’s sending his goons here to get us. They’ll be here in an hour.” I brushed the hair off his forehead.  
  
“Why the change in plans?”  
  
I heard the concern in his voice and shrugged. “I don’t know, tiger, but at least we get to stay together. Now hurry up and eat. I can’t have you dying of hunger.”  
  
“What about you?”  
  
“I’ll be fine.”  
  
I watched as he dove into the food practically shoving it into his mouth. “Hey, slow down before you choke to death.” He smiled even as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but he stopped cramming the slices of vegetables into his mouth and actually looked like he was chewing.  
  
“As soon as you’re done eating, we need to take a quick shower, and I need to put some more salve on your brand.” I saw his eyes widen.  
  
“I don’t have any clothes!”  
  
“Calm down, tiger. The goons are bringing you some clothes. You can just wrap up in a sheet when they bring them in.”  
  
“I wonder what Grandfather wants with me?”  
  
I shook my head and blew out a long sigh. “I don’t know, but it can’t be good. I mean, your father’s father is probably just as fucked up as your father.”  
  
I saw him smile brightly and a little shyly. He ducked his head and licked his lips before responding.  
  
“He’s not my paternal grandfather, he’s my maternal grandfather.”  
  
“Is that good news or bad news for us?” I needed to know what we were walking into here.  
  
“It’s definitely good news. My grandfather holds the purse strings. Craig may think he runs things, but one word from Granddad and he’s out on his ear.”  
  
“That’s the best news I’ve had in a long time, tiger. Maybe we’ll live to see tomorrow after all.”  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14:  Grandfather

  
Author's notes: Well folks, this is the last chapter of SoC. I wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read it and left encouraging feedback. Originally, I'd planned to do two parts to this story, and I still might. However, I think it works as I've left it, so I didn't leave anything hanging...I hope...LOL. I was talking to Alex the other day about how I'd been writing for over a year now posting a chapter, sometime two and three chapters a week. I'm going to take a little vacation. I am working on Collar Bound and a couple of original fics, so I won't be gone for long. I just wanted some time to work on CB so I won't disappoint you guys. Thanks again for all your support.  


* * *

 

  
Justin’s POV  
  
The first half of the ride to Grandfather’s was done in relative silence. I was just so happy to be outside that all I could do was stare at the familiar scenery as we sped along following one of Craig’s black cars. I turned and looked behind us and sure enough, another black car was trailing behind. Why did Craig think I’d ditch seeing Granddad?  
  
I felt Brian’s hand gently squeeze my knee and refocused my attention on his profile. “Wonder why Craig is so concerned about me seeing my Granddad?”  
  
“Don’t know, tiger, but he’s dead serious about it.”  
  
“Something just feels so wrong about all of this.” I turned and looked back out the window.  
  
“Well, until we get things figured out, I want you to stay very close to me.”  
  
I couldn’t stop smiling. He was really worried about me, but for some reason I didn’t believe I was the one in danger here. “We’re here. That’s Granddad’s house up there.”  
  
All too soon, we were standing in front of a very ornate door. I couldn’t help but smile at the little man who answered the door. “It’s been a long time, Alvin.”  
  
“Master Justin, so nice to see you again, Sir. Please head into the study, you are expected.”  
  
I slowly made my way down the hall and just as I was about to step into Grandfather’s study, I felt Brian’s hand grip my shoulder and pull me back against his body.   
  
“I’ll go in first. You stay behind me, understand?”  
  
I’m not a coward and I really don’t need Brian to protect me, but I love that he feels the need to do it, so I molded my body to his back and kissed his neck whispering very softly, “Yes, Master.”  
  
I felt the sharp little sting of his slap on my hip and heard an almost animalistic growl.  
  
“Little twat.”  
  
As soon as we stepped into the study, I heard Craig’s voice sounding a bit excited. “That’s him! That’s the man who kidnapped Justin.”  
  
It happened so fast, but I saw everything as if it were playing out in slow motion. I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind and jerk me away from Brian’s body. I watched in helpless horror as two men tackled Brian to the ground. I heard a loud grunt and a breathless order screamed as loudly as I’m sure he was capable.  
  
“RUN, Justin!”  
  
Then Craig’s voice penetrated my panic strickened mind. “Shoot him! Kill the bastard!”  
  
I struggled against the arms holding me with all my might. They were going to kill Brian. I had to do something. “NOOOOO! Get off him!”  
  
My elbow connected with the guy’s face and I felt his grip loosen. I broke free from his grasp and plowed into one of the men holding Brian down, knocking him to the floor. I quickly dived on the other guy punching him with all my might over and over. I felt arms circle my waist again and screamed, “Let me go you fucker! I won’t let you hurt Brian.”  
  
“Easy, tiger.”  
  
I almost collapsed when I heard that soft velvet voice whispering in my ear. I sagged back into his body relying on his strength to keep me standing. I quickly turned, wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my face against the side of his neck. “I thought they were going to kill you.”  
  
“They still might. Now, get behind me!”  
  
Brian had maneuvered us so that a wall was at our back as he pushed me behind him once again. I held onto his waist tightly. I wasn’t about to let anyone pull me away from him again.  
  
“I don’t know what the fuck is going on here, but Craig Taylor hired me to kidnap, Justin. I was following his orders the entire time!”  
  
Craig looked around wildly and screamed, “Would someone shoot that fucker!”  
  
I peeked around to see my Granddad stand and look at Craig. “So, you thought you’d get rid of my grandson the same way you got rid of my daughter, did you?”  
  
Craig shook his head and looked like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
“Didn’t think I knew about that, did you, Craig?”   
  
Two very muscular men grabbed Craig and held him tightly as he struggled and stuttered, “Wh-what the hell is going on h-here, Randy?”  
  
“The name’s Randolph you murdering piece of shit. You want to know what’s going on here? Let me explain. You murdered my daughter, my only child; because you thought you’d get your greedy little hands on her trust fund. When you found out that she had a will leaving everything to her son with me as guardian until his twenty-fifth birthday, you were livid. You had no choice but to wait until Justin turned twenty-five, then you planned to have him declared dead and take the money. Wasn’t that the plan?”  
  
I heard everything Granddad said, but I didn’t understand. What trust fund? What was he talking about? Craig had killed my mother. All these years he’d told me it was my fault. She died giving birth to me. I could feel the tremors slowly taking hold of my body. Then I felt Brian turn and pull me tightly against his chest gently stroking my back and whispering words into my ear, but I was too preoccupied to understand what he was saying.  
  
Brian’s POV  
  
It felt like I was in some old gangster movie as I pulled Justin against my body trying to shield him from the shit going on. This had to be the wildest thing I’d ever been involved in. I just had to make sure I kept my wits about me, because at this point I had no idea who I could trust.  
  
Randolph moved from behind his desk so he could look into Craig’s eyes. “I know quite a few things about you. In addition to killing my daughter, you murdered my accountant, who also happened to be a very close friend, when he refused to doctor the books in your favor.”  
  
I watched as Craig struggled vainly against the men holding him. “You don’t know what you’re talking about old man.”  
  
“Don’t I? Damien wasn’t just my accountant, he was my godson. He kept me up-to-date on all your less-than-savory little excursions. The only reason I didn’t do anything about it before now was that I had no verifiable proof, but you gave me that when you called in Mr. Kinney.”  
  
My head jerked around when I heard my name. What the hell? How did he know who I was?  
  
“Remember that number that you were given? I supplied you with that through another very close friend. I knew exactly what you were planning on doing, and I knew Brian would take care of Justin. He is the man Damien said he was.”  
  
I looked from Randolph to Craig and back again. Things slowly started clicking in my mind. Conversations I’d had with Damien about his work and how he could afford the best things in life. Then it hit me. Craig killed Damien! I pushed Justin back and lunged for the fucker, punching him in the face as hard as I could.  
  
“You fucking bastard! You killed Damien! I’ll rip your fucking head off!” I kept punching over and over as flashes of Damien tied to that bed kept running through my mind. All this time I’d blamed myself and now I find out that this sadistic asshole had killed Damien for being honest and doing his job. I had honestly thought Damien might be mixed up with something illegal. All the times I’d doubted that he really loved me. I felt arms circling my waist and tugging me back.  
  
“Brian. Stop. He’s not worth it. I don’t want you to go to jail. Please stop.”  
  
I heard the words but nothing could really penetrate the haze of hatred that was controlling me. I’d make Craig pay for killing Damien. I owed Damien that much.  
  
“Stop! Please, Master.”  
  
That one word cleared my head and I froze. I couldn’t seem to get enough air as I struggled to breathe. Justin. I had to think of Justin. Damien was dead, but Justin was very much alive. I quickly turned and pulled him into my arms. “It’s alright, tiger. I’m okay now.”   
  
His body was shaking and I held him tighter glaring my hatred at Craig Taylor. One way or another that fucker would pay and pay dearly for what he’d done. I looked over at Justin’s grandfather. “Would you like to tell me just what the hell is going on here?”  
  
“I’m sorry Mr. Kinney. My name is Randolph Clarke. I’m Justin’s maternal grandfather and Damien Rhodes was my accountant and godson. He told me all about you during our phone conversations. If it’s any consolation, he loved you.”  
  
I took a deep breath to keep the tears from forming in my eyes, gave a curt nod of my head, and hugged Justin tighter.  
  
“When it came to my attention that Craig was in the market for hired killer, I knew what he was planning on doing, since Justin’s birthday is next week. So, I had a friend of mine feed Craig your phone number. I’ve kept my eye on you over the years. I figured it was the least I could do for Damien. I must admit, you surprised me. When I first heard about you and had you investigated, I thought you were just after Damien’s money.”  
  
“Wait, you had me investigated?” I wasn’t sure I was going to like where this was headed.  
  
“Of course I had you investigated. Did you think I was going to let my godson be taken in by a charlatan? Even after Damien was murdered, I still wasn’t sure that you were the real deal, so I kept tabs on you over the years. It seems that my godson had better instincts about people than I gave him credit for. When you opened your ad agency, I sent some business your way. I figured you deserved a chance especially since Gardner Vance was doing everything in his power to make sure you never got a client.”  
  
I shook my head. “You mean the only reason my agency took off was because you were giving me clients?”  
  
“Don’t be daft, my boy. Do you think I’d take on an advertising firm just because one of my friends asked me to if the firm wasn’t any good? I just sent the people to you; you won those accounts all on your own. As a matter of fact, I was really impressed with not only your work ethic, but your creativity. I’ve watched you take care of your friends and family over the years and I knew I could trust you to take care of Justin. I have Damien to thank for saving my grandson’s life. If he hadn’t had so much faith in you, I’d have never given you a second thought.”  
  
Randolph took some papers out of his desk drawer. “Justin, come here. I need you to sign these papers.” He turned to Craig, who was slumped and basically hanging from the two men’s arms after the beating that Brian had given him. “You see Craig, this is a last will. I am going to have Justin sign it and name his beneficiary. So, if something happens to him, you still won’t get any money. Then I’m letting you go. I told some of those unsavory people you hang around with a little white lie, and I’m sure they're going to want to talk to you about it.”  
  
I looked at the man like he’d lost his mind. “What the fuck are you talking about? You’re just going to let him go?! He killed Damien!”  
  
“Calm yourself, my boy. He’ll be dealt with, of that you can be sure.”  
  
I watched Justin walk confidently up to Craig and spit in his face. “I hope you pay dearly for killing my mother and for killing Brian’s lover, you sick fuck.” Then he picked up the pen and wrote something on the paper.  
  
“Okay, just sign the last page Justin and I’ll file that for you.”  
  
“Thanks, Granddad. I really appreciate it.”  
  
I was still shaking, but I had to remain calm. “I just hope you know what you’re doing.”  
  
“Trust me, he’ll pay. Now, that our business is concluded, boys escort Mr. Taylor off these premises.” Randolph stepped in front of Craig and held up his hand. “Oh, one more thing I forgot to mention. All your bank accounts and credit cards have been frozen, as I’m taking over the company once again. The locks have all been changed on my summer home, which now belongs to Justin. You have nothing but the clothes on your back and the shoes on your feet. I suggest you run very far and very fast, Craig. Your friends are waiting.” He stepped back and I watched as the two men dragged the almost lifeless man from the room.  
  
Justin walked back over and wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me tightly. “I’m so sorry for what he did to you.”  
  
I kissed the top of his blond head. “It wasn’t your fault, tiger.”  
  
“Now, Mr. Kinney, it seems our business is done, so it’s time for you to go home and resume your life. Justin will be fine here with me.”  
  
I felt Justin stiffen in my arms then yank himself free to turn around and confront his grandfather. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken, Granddad. I’m going with him.”  
  
The dread that I’d felt in the pit of my stomach upon hearing Randolph’s words quickly evaporated to be replaced by something close to elation. Yes, he was going with me. I had no idea how things were going to work out, but I knew he was mine and he belonged with me. I’d spent enough time suffering to know not to pass up a good thing when it was handed to me, so I wrapped my arms around his waist, looked over his shoulder at the old man, and grinned. “Yeah, he’s going with me.”  
  
The end September 2007


End file.
